Everybody wants to be a cat
by Lychee
Summary: Slash SSHP La question est: la forme Animagus peutelle influencer le sorcier? Harry, sous forme de chat, se retrouve à se faire papouiller par son cher professeur de Potions hin hin hin... terminé
1. Chapitre 1, tout simplement

Titre : Everybody wants to be a cat… (palalalam...) 

Auteur: Lychee

Source: HP... qui pose encore la question ? ^_^

Disclaimer : Gnagnagnah pas à moi… blablabla J.K.R.… pas procès moi pas de sous. Là.

Genre : Slash SS/HP. Comment ça encore? Ben ouais.

Commentaire…: Qui a un chat dans le coin? Un chat qui se laisse papouiller s'entend. Bon, je pense que vous me comprendrez. Je trouva ça presque amoureux de papouiller un chat…

Everybody wants to be a cat...

Ou louanges aux magnifiques mains de Severus... (BON L'AUTEUR T'ARRETE DE TE TAPER TON TRIP OUI ?!).

Harry ronronna quand Severus Snape entreprit de lui caresser le dos. Décidément , les mains de son professeur de Potions étaient exquises et extrêmement adaptées à toutes sortes d'entreprises…

Il entreprit de lui lèchouiller en retour le cou, grignotant la peau pâle, arrachant un sourire au Maître des cachots.

- Allez, au lit, déclara celui-ci en le saisissant dans ses bras et en l'emmenant vers la chambre, ou plus précisément l'immense lit au baldaquin d'un noir profond.

Avec un soupir bienheureux, Harry se blottit contre le corps tiède de l'homme qui, amusé, souffla la bougie avec un dernier :

- Bonne nuit, le Chat.

- Miaou.

§§§§§§§

Quelques semaines plus tôt…

Notre histoire commence de manière fort peu étonnante à l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, haut lieu du monde sorcier, bien connue pour avoir formé des centaines de générations de petits mages turbulents… Ah, Poudlard ! Ses 992 couloirs et 124 tours, sa Grande Salle au plafond magique, ses passages secrets, ses cachots… Justement ses cachots…

- ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE, VOUS ET VOS MAUDITES POTIONS !!!

- FERMEZ-LA, POTTER ! VOUS N'Y COMPRENEZ RIEN ET D'AILLEURS CELA NE M'ETONNE PAS, SALE MORVEUX !!!

- JE PREFERE ETRE UN SALE MORVEUX PLUTOT QU'UN PAUVRE TYPE CYNIQUE ET AIGRI AUX CHEVEUX GRAS !!!

- ET MOI JE PLAINS VOTRE ENTOURAGE, POTTER LE SURVIVANT, DE DEVOIR SUPPORTER VOTRE ABJECT SOURIRE SUFFISANT A LONGUEUR DE TEMPS !!!

- MON SOURIRE VOUS EMMERDE !!! hurla l'adolescent.

- CE QUI LUI COUTERA 150 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR !!! rugit Snape.

La sonnerie empêcha Harry de répliquer et, pâle de rage, il enfourna ses affaires dans son chaudron avant de quitter le cachot à grands pas, après un dernier échange de regards mauvais avec son professeur de Potions favori. Ce ne fut qu'à distance respectable de la salle de classe qu'il se permit d'exploser.

- YAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!

Hermione et Ron accoururent pour l'arracher du mur contre lequel sa tête rebondissait avec un inquiétant ''Boing-Boing !''.

- Harry ça suffit ça ne sert à rien! le morigéna la brunette.

- Oui mais ça fait du bien! répliqua-t-il en commençant à déchiqueter méthodiquement la cravate de Ron, qui la lui arracha prestement des mains.

- Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de… je ne sais pas, moi… de faire un effort ?

- Parce qu'il en fait, lui ?! Ce bâtard puant ?!

- Un problème, Potty ? demanda moqueusement une voix traînante. Tes amis se décident enfin à t'avouer la vérité au sujet de ton sourire ?

Harry se tourna vivement vers son pire ennemi, ses yeux lançant des Avadas Kedavras.

- Toi, Malefoy, murmura-t-il doucement en s'approchant tout aussi doucement du Serpentard, je te conseille de dégager d'ici en vitesse avant que je ne fasse tripler tes couilles de volume et que je ne les peigne en rose… Mmh ?

Draco disparut en trois dixièmes de seconde, égalant ainsi les performances d'un Transplanage impeccablement maîtrisé.

- Bien ! fit Harry avec un rictus satisfait, avant de se retourner vers ses deux amis. De quoi parlions-nous ? demanda-t-il gaiement.

- Harry… tu fais peur, parfois, marmonna Ron.

- Que veux-tu, je joue mon rôle de brun ténébreux… On va manger ?

Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Refusé-Obstinément-De-Crever-Et-Finalement-Survécu-Face-Au-Ténébreux-Lord-Noir-Car-Après-Tout-La-Vie-Est-Faite-Pour-Etre-Vécue-Et-Ce-N'était-Pas-Le-Meurtrier-De-Ses-Parents-Qui-Allait-Dire-Le-Contraire-Non-Mais-Ho-Et-Puis-Quoi-Encore , entreprenait donc sa septième et dernière année d'études (sauf éventualité, non prévue, de redoublement) à Poudlard, ce qui signifiait sa dernière année, ô joie, à devoir supporter la fréquentation de Severus Snape, et dans une moindre mesure de Draco Malefoy. Loué soit Merlin.

Malgré la défaite de Voldemort et l'inculpation de Malefoy Senior dans quelques petites activités Mangemoresques – inculpation dont il était sorti comme par hasard immaculé – Malefoy Junior continuait de lui pourrir la vie. Mais en toute honnêteté, ce n'était rien mais vraiment rien comparé à Snape. Severus Je-suis-une-ordure-qui-fait-chier-son-monde Snape.

Harry croyait le haïr de toutes ses forces à la fin de sa cinquième année. Faux. il avait découvert qu'il n'était qu'à un dixième de ce qu'il pourrait un jour ressentir pour l'homme. Il ne se passait pas un cours de Potions sans qu'il ne se fasse mettre dehors. L'homme ne lui donnait même plus de retenues, Harry et lui en étant venus aux mains lors de sa dernière heure de colle. Non, _franchement_, ce n'était plus possible.

Mais ce soir-là, Harry avait décidé de mettre son plan en application.

L'Ultime Survivant jeta un coup d'œil à la vieille montre lumineuse qu'il avait hérité de Dudley. 11h27. Bien. Le reste de la chambre semblait roupiller tranquillement… Il se concentra et prit sans un bruit sa forme d'Animagus, et resta immobile, tendant l'oreille. Pas de réaction. Il sauta du lit, se glissa par la porte entrouverte, grimpa le long du rideau pour atteindre la poutre qui menait à la petite ouverture qui lui permettait d'éviter le tableau de la Grosse Dame, et atterrit souplement dans le couloir. Libre.

* C'est qui qui va aller saccager le labo de son prof adorééééé? C'est Harryyyyyyy!*

Il maîtrisait sa forme d'Animagus depuis maintenant près de deux mois. Il s'était mis au travail dès le début de Juillet, profitant de l'autorisation aux sixièmes années de pratiquer la magie hors de l'Ecole. S'entraîner à se transformer en animal à l'intérieur d'un placard ne s'était pas révélé très évident, mais il y était finalement parvenu, et était assez satisfait du bilan de ses vacances.

C'était un jeune chat noir comme la nuit, aux étincelants yeux verts, et avec une minuscule tache blanche au niveau de l'endroit où devrait se situer sa cicatrice. Il avait été plutôt surpris de sa forme, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, espérant peut-être un animal plus impressionnant. Mais il en était à présent entièrement satisfait, sa petite taille et ses pattes de velours lui permettant de se balader dans le Château comme bon lui semblait.

Bien sûr, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Dumbledore l'aurait félicité et lui aurait aussitôt interdit de l'utiliser "pour sa propre sécurité personnelle", bien entendu. Hermione itou. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait dit à Ron, si celui-ci n'avait pas semblé un peu renfermé ces temps-ci…

Il pénétra d'un pas conquérant dans les cachots, ses moustaches frémissant d'anticipation. Oh, elle allait voir cette vieille chauve-souris puante… hin hin hin…

GROUIIIIiiiiIIIIiiiiIIIKKK!!!

Il poussa la porte du laboratoire de potions d'une patte de velours et se glissa à l'intérieur. Tout un lot d'appareils à distiller, sagement alignés, attendait déjà les Poufsouffles de 6ème année du lendemain. Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, Harry se propulsa d'un solide coup de rein sur la table la plus proche et s'avança lentement vers le délicat et fragile édifice de verre, disposé de façon immaculée par le méticuleux propriétaire des lieux…

C'est avec un sentiment proche de l'extase qu'il y donna un léger coup de patte.

GLZING-CLANG-CHKRING!!!

* YATTAAAAAAAAA!!!*

Il sauta comme un fou furieux sur la table voisine, donnant un grand coup de tête au matériel qui s'y trouvait, et ainsi de suite. Il était plongé dans l'euphorie la plus totale – oh la tête de Snape le lendemain! – et bondissait ici et là en fracassant tout sur son passage, quand…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que… NOM DE DIEU! jura une voix furieuse.

Oooooops… Snape venait de faire son apparition sur le seuil d'une porte à laquelle, en toute honnêteté, Harry n'avais jamais prêté attention, la plupart de ses cours de Potions se passant à imaginer dans quelles horribles tortures il pourrait bien achever son professeur. L'homme en question, encore vêtu, venait d'aviser l'auteur du massacre et s'était vivement placé devant la sortie, lui bloquant toute issue.

* Et meeeeeerde…* commença à paniquer Harry.

Manquerait plus que Snape le reconnaisse et… glups.

Il recula prudemment sous le regard noir foudroyant.

- Et bien, murmura l'homme, on ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières, toi…

Sa voix ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.

* Oskouuuuuuur!*

Avant que Harry n'ait pu décider entre se précipiter sous une armoire ou tenter le tout pour le tout et foncer entre les jambes de Snape, celui-ci lui bondit dessus et le saisit par la peau du cou, se tenant soigneusement à distance du félin griffant et crachant.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas t'en tirer comme ça, j'espère? demanda-t-il sèchement en l'emmenant à côté.

* MAMAAAAAAAN PAPAAAAAAAAAA je-veux-pas-être-disséqué-ou-servir-d'ingredient-à-je-ne-sais-quelle-potion-infâââââââme-non-non-non-NAOOON-PITIEEEEEE!!!!!*

Ils traversèrent ce que Harry, tous poils hérissés et occupé à tenter de mordre la main qui le tenait fermement, enregistra vaguement comme une salle de séjour, puis dans une autre pièce qui se révéla être… une salle de bain.

* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK! JevaismefaireouvrirleventreavecdesciseauxàonglesôMerlinaidez-moi – *

Au lieu de ça, Snape balança un Harry déjà à moitié mort de frayeur dans la baignoire et tourna à fond le robinet d'eau froide.

- MIIIIAAAAAAAAWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

(Traduction: *C'EST FROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HOULA HOULA HOULALAAAAAAAA NAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!!!*)

- Mais de rien, lâcha narquoisement Snape au chat qui gesticulait dans tous les sens en poussant des hurlements presque humains. Malheureusement la main solide du Maître des Potions le maintenait sans pitié sous le jet glacé.

Au bout de trois minutes, ce fut une petite boule de fourrure trempée et tremblant pitoyablement que l'homme sortit de la baignoire. Harry, frigorifié, avait capitulé et abandonné toute idée de rébellion. S'attendant au pire, ce fut avec incrédulité qu'il sentit une serviette horriblement moelleuse l'envelopper, et les mains qui le serraient fermement un instant plus tôt se mettre à le frictionner doucement, tandis qu'une voix moqueuse s'élevait.

- Je pense que tu as un peu compris, maintenant…

Harry se contenta de répondre par un feulement indigné, encore un peu sonné. L'homme sourit – Harry en resta la bouche ouverte – et lui passa une main sur le dos.

- Allez! Retourne voir ton maître ou ta maîtresse, conclut-il en le déposant à terre.

Le Survivant ne demanda pas son reste, traversa le salon et le laboratoire à toute allure et regagna immédiatement son dortoir.

- AAAATCHAAAA!!!

- A tes souhaits…

- … sgnirf… berci…

Et voilà. Il avait la crève.

Difficile d'aller s'en plaindre à Snape, tout de même…

Harry soupira: après tout, l'aventure ne s'était pas trop mal terminée. C'était vrai, Snape aurait pu le reconnaître et le forcer à reprendre sa forme d'origine. Etant donné qu'il ne maîtrisait encore qu'imparfaitement la transformation de ses vêtements et qu'il serait apparu dans le plus simple appareil… Harry frissonna et se dit que finalement l'aventure s'était _très_ bien terminée. A part le rhume.

Quand même… Il n'aurait jamais cru que Snape… enfin qu'il… que… qu'il puisse être… Enfin qu'il puisse se comporter autrement que comme l'infâme chose qui leur enseignait les Potions. L'homme avait presque l'air de s'amuser! Mais où allait le monde…

- AAAATCHOOOO!!!

- Comment tu as réussi à choper un rhume pareil? demanda Ron, faussement admiratif.

* Je me suis chamaillé avec Snape dans une baignoire… Oh mon Dieu!*

- Ch'zai bô… les gourants d'air…

- Potter et Weasley, intervint la voix de MacGonagall, quand vous aurez terminé de…

- AAAATCHOUM!!!

La classe s'emplit d'un silence respectueux.

- Sgnirf… egzguzez-boi…

- Ca va, M. Potter? s'inquiéta le professeur.

Le nez du Survivant était tout de même d'un joli rouge vermillon.

- Boui, boui, ze… ATCHI!

- M. Potter, je…

- ATCHOUM!

- ... je pense que vous...

- ATCHAAAAAAAAA!!!

- … devriez aller à l'infirmerie. Allez.

Harry quitta la pièce, le nez dans son mouchoir, maudissant tous les professeurs de Potions de la planète. Enfin bon, c'était lui qui avait commencé, aussi…

- MWAAAATCHAAAAAAAA!!!

- M. Potter, quand vous aurez terminé de cracher vos microbes à tous vents, auriez-vous l'obligeance de libérer le passage? claqua une voix sèche derrière lui.

Harry se décala pour laisser passer Snape en question qui poussait un chariot rempli d'appareils à distiller intacts devant lui, et qui lui jeta un regard soupçonneux au passage.

Quand l'homme eut tourné à l'angle du couloir, il décida que rhume ou pas rhume, il trouverait un moyen de lui faire payer la douche.

La meilleure façon de trouver la vengeance appropriée était peut-être de d'abord collecter des informations sur l'ennemi.

La porte du laboratoire était encore entrouverte. D'ailleurs à peu près toutes les portes du Château demeuraient constamment entrouvertes. C'était bien pratique. Il pénétra dans le salon attenant et le détailla soigneusement. Un peu stupéfait, il convint que ce n'était en rien ce qu'il attendait de l'habitat du "Severus Potionus Snapus". La pièce était grande, chaude, et soigneusement éclairée. Un épais tapis recouvrait le sol. Les murs étaient couverts de livres divers. C'était très accueillant.

* Bof… Sûrement le précédent propriétaire…* se dit-il sans trop y croire.

Le maître des lieux était présent, assis à un imposant bureau, corrigeant une montagne de copies d'un air peu convaincu. Harry s'approcha et s'arrêta près de lui, assis sur son arrière-train, remuant la queue.

- Miaou.

L'homme ne réagit pas, griffonnant sur une copie ce qui ressemblait de près à un joli zéro.

- MIAOU!

Snape tourna un œil vers lui.

- Ah, c'est toi, fit-il distraitement. Je n'ai pas le temps, va-t-en…

Et il retourna à ses devoirs, plantant là un Harry bouche-bée d'indignation. Non mais…! Son honneur bafoué de respectable félin ne permettrait pas cela.

Il bondit sur les genoux de l'homme et s'y assit tranquillement, son menton reposant sur le bord de la table afin d'observer ce qu'écrivait Snape. Ce dernier poussa un soupir, puis décida de l'ignorer et continua son travail.

"Neville Londubat: une copie captivante, M. Londubat, aussi facsinante que la contemplation d'un vide intersidéral. 03/20."

* Tiens… C'est ma classe…*

"Hermione Granger: la consigne n'était pas de nous présenter en six rouleaux votre opinion sur la question, Miss Granger, mais de nous en faire un simple résumé, notion que votre cerveau semble avoir du mal à appréhender. 07/20."

* Enfoiré…*

" Draco Malefoy: malgré quelques étourderies, un devoir bien structuré et agréablement relevé de quelques touches personnelles. 14/20."

* Fumier.*

"Harry Potter…"

* Ah.*

Snape parcourut soigneusement la copie que Harry avait passé deux heures à rédiger, décidé à démontrer à l'homme qu'il était parfaitement capable de faire un raisonnement intelligent sur un sujet de Potions – plus simplement désirant lui clouer le bec. Il était somme toute assez fier de son devoir.

Le Maître des Potions saisit sa plume.

"Médiocre. 05/20."

Pas d'autres commentaires.

* FUCK IT!*

Harry sauta sur le bureau et renversa d'un coup de patte l'encrier sur sa copie, avant de détaler prestement.

- Closum!

La porte se referma devant son nez et il n'eut que le temps de se précipiter sous l'un des meubles de la bibliothèque. Il se terra tout au fond en frissonnant.

Deux solides chaussures, entourés des pans d'une lourde cape, se rapprochèrent de lui puis s'immobilisèrent. Snape s'agenouilla avec un claquement de langue irrité, puis son visage apparut et ses yeux noirs, fouillant le dessous du meuble, rencontrèrent ceux de Harry.

- Ca suffit. Sors de là immédiatement, intima-t-il calmement.

Harry avait appris, à ses dépends, qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à l'homme lorsqu'il parlait calmement. Il ne bougea pas.

- Sors sinon c'est la douche.

Harry sentit son poil se hérisser au souvenir de l'affreuse eau froide dégoulinant partout, lui envahissant les oreilles, le nez, les yeux… Tout sauf ça! Il adressa à son professeur un regard larmoyant.

- Miouuuu… miaula-t-il adorablement, mais sans bouger une moustache.

L'homme soupira.

- D'accord, je ne ferais _rien_. Mais sors, maintenant.

Il rampa prudemment dehors, et leva la tête vers Snape qui s'était redressé et le regardait pensivement.

- Tu es vraiment intelligent, toi… murmura-t-il. Très intelligent…

Oups. Ca ne sentait pas bon. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se doute de quelque chose…

Harry se frotta contre ses jambes en ronronnant. Le professeur, un peu surpris, se pencha gracieusement pour lui gratter les oreilles.

- Bof, tu n'es qu'un chat, conclut-il en plongeant ses doigts dans le poil épais.

Harry ne répondit pas.

Tout simplement parce qu'il était béat.

* Rhôôôôôô oui… Encore… mmmmh c'est bon… NAN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS, MOI?! JE SUIS PAS UN CHAT! Ah nan pas le ventre! Pas le… gnyaaaaaah… un peu plus bas… rhaaaa oui…*

Snape s'était carrément assis par terre et gratouillait un Harry en extase, ronronnant comme un moteur, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les longs doigts fins et souples qui parcourraient affectueusement son corps. L'homme semblait y prendre autant de plaisir que lui, lui caressant complaisamment le poitrail, remontant sa fourrure à rebrousse-poil, se moquant gentiment de lui, lui faisant courir des frissons de bien-être le long de l'échine. Reconnaissant, le chat avait entreprit de lui léchouiller les doigts, faisant courir sa petite langue râpeuse sur les articulations délicates, lorsqu'il se rappela brutalement qu'il était sensé être Harry Potter et que l'homme était celui qu'il détestait le plus au monde – et vice-versa.

Avec un léger cri, il se remit sur pattes et fila par la porte enfin ouverte.

Il s'était fait _caresser_ par Snape. Pris hors contexte, c'était scabreux.

- Harry, tu rêves? s'informa Hermione.

- … gneuh… oui, je crois.

- Et bien j'espère que ça en vaut la peine, MacGonagall vient de t'enlever cinq points.

* Et m####…*

Harry essaya de ce reconcentrer sur la métamorphose des canards en cocottes-minutes, puis abandonna. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? A moins que… Il soupira, soulagé. Bien sûr. Ce devait être sa forme d'Animagus. Le fait de se transformer en chat avait du exercer une quelconque influence sur lui… Il était à peu près certain que s'il s'était trouvé sous sa forme normale, il n'aurait jamais laissé Snape s'approcher à moins de 82,3 cm, c'est-à-dire la largeur de sa table de Potions. Il se remit au travail, le cœur un peu plus léger. Il allait demander au Pr MacGonagall en fin de cours, tiens. Elle le lui confirmerait sans doute.

A la sonnerie, il demanda à Ron et Hermione de l'attendre cinq minutes puis se dirigea vers le bureau de la grande référence en ce qui concernait les Animagi.

- Pr MacGonagall?

La femme leva les yeux vers lui, un peu étonnée.

- M. Potter. Que puis-je pour vous?

- Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler un moment?… si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr! ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises et asseyez-vous.

Harry prit place de l'autre côté du bureau et hésita, cherchant que dire.

- Je vous écoute, fit la sorcière en appuyant son menton sur ses mains. Un problème?

- Hum… non, pas vraiment. En fait j'aimerais que vous me parliez des… des Animagus.

- Animagi.

- Des Animagi, pardon.

MacGonagall le regarda avec curiosité.

- Auriez-vous l'ambition d'en devenir un, M. Potter?

* Si tu savais, ma vieille.*

Il se força à sourire.

- Je doute d'en avoir le courage, Madame. Non, je voulais juste un peu comprendre… En fait ce qui m'intrigue, c'est le choix de l'animal en lequel les Animagi se transforment et les conséquences que cela a sur eux.

- C'est une bonne question. (Elle sembla un moment rassembler ses idées) Et bien, le choix de l'animal lui-même est lié à un tas de critères plus ou moins évidents. Le premier est le caractère du sorcier: quelqu'un de fondamentalement excité et dynamique ne se transformera jamais en méduse; de même, une personne plutôt timide et effacée ne deviendra pas un lion. Vous comprenez?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Le second principal critère est celui de la puissance du sorcier. Généralement, les Animagi se changent en animaux de taille modeste ou moyenne, je dirais de la taille d'une souris à celle, grand maximum, d'un cheval. Le plus grand Animagus recensé fut Griffe Gayflammèche, qui se transformait en dragon. Ce qui était très peu pratique. Quoiqu'il en soit, un sorcier peu doué ne pourra jamais se changer en un grand et imposant animal.

Harry repensa à Skeeter et sourit mesquinement.

- Vient ensuite le besoin du sorcier. On devient en général Animagus dans un but précis: discrétion, intimidation, espionnage, combat… Je ne prétends pas qu'il suffise de dire " Je veux me transformer en coq pour réveiller mes voisins" pour se voir pousser des ailes. Souvent ce désir est inconscient, ce n'est qu'après coup que l'on comprend la transformation.

Un 'mouchard' pour espionner…

- Le dernier élément est plus compliqué. Dans les ouvrages consacrés, on parle d'une sorte de 'prédestination'. Je crois que le meilleur exemple que je puisse vous donner est celui de votre parrain: "Sirius", l'étoile de la constellation du chien, "Black" pour la couleur, le tempérament légèrement inattentif et m'as-tu-vu qui correspond assez au caractère folâtre du chien… une certaine hargne parfois…

Harry se rappela son parrain et sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Excusez-moi, dit rapidement MacGonagall. Quoiqu'il en soit, une fois la première transformation effectuée il n'est plus possible d'en changer, ce n'est nullement héréditaire et je n'ai aucune idée de ce en quoi vous pourriez vous transformer, conclut-elle.

- Et… est-ce qu'une fois que l'animal est déterminé, ce choix peut avoir des conséquences sur le caractère de l'Animagus? demanda Harry.

Son professeur fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Est-ce que mon parrain avait envie de courir après les papillons? Pettigrow de grignoter de la ficelle?

La femme sourit.

- Et moi envie de chasser les souris? Honnêtement non, M. Potter. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, l'animal correspond au caractère du sorcier, mais n'a aucune influence sur l'humain. D'autres questions?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Everybody wants to be a cat…**

**Chapitre II**

C'est un Harry profondément circonspect qui sortit de la salle de classe. 

Bien. La forme d'Animagus n'influençait donc pas l'être humain. Ce qui voulait dire…

Il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête et chercha frénétiquement une autre explication que celle, logique, qui concluait qu'il avait tout simplement apprécié les caresses de Snape.

* Bweeuuuuuaaaaaahhh…va vomiiiiiiir…*

- Harry? Ca ne va pas? Tu es tout pâle!

Le Survivant jeta un regard mourant sur ses deux amis qui l'attendaient dans le couloir.

- Ca ne va pas? répéta Hermione.

- Bôaaaf…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Ron avec un regard curieux.

- Je… enfin tu vois… j'ai… Est-ce que vous pensez que parfois, inconsciemment, on peut faire de bon cœur des choses qui nous rebuteraient complètement si on réalisait qu'on est en train de les faire? lança-t-il tout à trac. Et les regretter entièrement après, mais vraiment entièrement?

Ses deux amis lui jetèrent un regard prudent.

- Tu as roulé une pelle à Malefoy? hasarda Ron.

Hermione lui balança un coup de coude en riant pendant que Harry, avec consternation, se disait que son ami n'était pas tombé si loin.

- Non, laissez tomber, conclut-il résolument en les entraînant vers la salle commune.

Harry se retourna dans son lit. Impossible de dormir. Dire qu'hier, à la même heure, il était en train de… Il secoua la tête: n'importe quoi. Dodo.

…

N'empêche… Il se demanda si Snape s'interrogeait sur le chat et sur ce qu'il était devenu. Quoiqu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison pour que Snape s'intéresse à un chat. Excepté si celui-ci lui démolissait son labo, peut-être. Ou alors s'il avait lui aussi apprécié de…

Argh.

Il – venait – juste – d'admettre – qu'il – avait – apprécié.

Il y a des choses qui font mal dans la vie. Admettre qu'on a apprécié de se faire caresser par Snape en faisait certainement partie.

* Mais c'est pas possiiiiiiiiIIIIIiiiible!!!*

Il se donna silencieusement deux ou trois baffes puis entreprit de reconsidérer le problème à tête – relativement – froide.

1. Snape t'a caressé alors que tu étais sous forme de chat (important de préciser).

2. Tu as apprécié comme n'importe quel chat (idem).

3. Problème: tu n'es pas un chat.

La grande question est donc: POURQUOI??? (Question annexe: Snape est-il réellement un être vivant?)

Rien à faire. Il tournait en rond.

Harry étant un Gryffondor et la principale caractéristique des Gryffondors étant de préférer l'action à une réflexion sans fin ( ou à peu près), il ne fit ni une ni deux, se transforma et fila en direction des cachots.

La porte était toujours ouverte. A croire que l'homme l'attendait…

* Nan mais voilà, on dirait que je parle d'un rendez-vous amoureux maintenant… Faut vraiment que je me fasse soigner, moi. Doit y avoir des séquelles de ma cicatrice. Qui sait, peut-être Voldemort m'a-t-il jeté un sort qui ferait que j'apprécierais… NAON! Bon, concentration, concentration…*

Snape était encore à son bureau, mais cette fois feuilletait une revue dont le simple titre – "Filtres et Potions" – hérissa les poils du dos du Survivant. L'homme ne semblait guère passionné non plus et parcourait vaguement les articles d'un air ennuyé, assez semblable à celui qu'il abordait en passant devant le chaudron de Harry durant les cours de Potions. Il ne paraissait pas porter très haute estime aux auteurs du magazine.

- Miaou.

L'homme leva les yeux vers lui et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent légèrement.

- Te voilà, toi. Je me demandais ce que tu étais devenu…

Harry avait sa réponse: l'homme avait donc pensé au chat.

* Il a pensé à moi, il a pensé à moi, il a pensé à moi, il… Nan mais ho j'en ai rien à foutre qu'il ait pensé à moi! ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE?! JE M'EN CONTREFOUS! JE M'EN CONTREBALANCE! JE…*

- Viens là toi.

- Miaoouuuuu…

Harry se retrouva sur les genoux de l'homme, à se faire papouiller.

Et à _adorer _ça.

* Oskouuuuuuur…* eut-il une dernière fois le temps de penser avant de se mettre à ronronner d'extase.

Lorsqu'il ressortit des appartements de Snape, une heure plus tard, titubant de volupté, il n'eut que la force de se traîner jusqu'à son lit, de s'y laisser tomber en se retransformant, et de s'endormir avec un sourire béat aux lèvres.

- Harry? HARRY!

- Moui?

- Tu vas le faire étouffer.

- Gnhein?

- Ton Morvduduc. Si tu continue à le bourrer de navets, tu vas le faire étouffer.

Harry baissa les yeux sur la dernière trouvaille de Hagrid qu'il valait mieux ne pas décrire trop en détails, et cessa aussitôt de le bourrer amoureusement en avisant la purée de navets qui lui sortait des oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda Ron avec un regard prudent. Tu t'es pris de passion subite pour les Morvduducs?

Harry reposa plutôt sèchement la bestiole par terre ("SPROTCH.") et se passa une main nerveuse et accessoirement pleine de bave dans les cheveux.

Il lui arrivait tout simplement qu'il attendait avec impatience la nuit suivante et que cela, ce qui était bien compréhensible, le terrifiait. Bien plus que ne pouvait le terrifier le souvenir de Voldemort ou des Détraqueurs, qui constituaient presque quelque chose de normal à côté de ce qui lui arrivait vraiment. Et voilà. A dix-sept ans, après avoir échappé au tabac, à l'alcool et à la drogue, il était accro aux mains de Snape.

- J'SUIS FOUTUUUUU!!!!! MWAAAHHHMAAAPOUKOAAAMOAAAAAA???!!!

Tout le monde se retourna vers le Survivant en train de sangloter dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Lequel ami le bâillonna d'un Morvduduc dans la bouche et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Il le laissa soigneusement recracher l'immonde gélatine violette puis le saisit par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Allez. Maintenant explique-moi.

Harry débita rapidement sa "petite" histoire, rentrant la tête dans les épaules dans l'attente des hurlements que Ron ne manquerait pas de pousser. Mais son ami, après l'avoir gratifié d'un regard complètement incrédule, se contenta de le dévisager pensivement. Harry le questionna timidement.

- Ron?

- Ca va, l'assura son ami. Je ne suis pas choqué… enfin si mais ça va quand même… un peu surpris disons mais… (Il le regarda à nouveau, avec un calme plutôt étrange.) Et… alors? Qu'est-ce que tu va faire?

Harry prit un air désespéré.

- Je ne sais pas, moi! Tu crois que ça se soigne?!

Ron eut une moue sceptique.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faaaaaire! se lamenta Harry.

- D'abord il faut savoir si c'est spécifique à Snape, déclara sagement Ron. (Et comme Harry le regardait sans comprendre.) Transforme-toi.

Harry, obéissant, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et prit sa forme Animagus.

- Cool! s'enthousiasma son ami en l'extirpant du tas de ses vêtements. Tu crois que je pourrais y arriver moi aussi? Euh… oui, bon, on en parlera après, ajouta-t-il devant le regard suppliant du chat. Bouge pas.

Il se mit en devoir, un peu hésitant de lui gratouiller les oreilles. Après une minute de papouilles un peu gênées, Harry se retransforma en secouant la tête.

- Non. C'est pas pareil. Quand c'est Snape c'est bôôôôôcoup mieux, il a le don de savoir exactement où…

Son sourire extatique s'effaça et il adressa un regard morose au rouquin.

- Commence par te rhabiller, lui conseilla impassiblement celui-ci en lui tendant ses vêtements. Tu es tout nu.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Je ne maîtrise pas tout à fait ça encore…

Il se glissa derrière un arbre.

- On pourrait demander à Hermione? suggéra-t-il ensuite. Elle aurait sûrement une idée.

- La première chose qu'elle ferait serait sans doute de prévenir Dumbledore que tu es un Animagus, lui répliqua Ron. Non… Moi, je pense tout simplement que tu devrais juste attendre que ça se passe. Y'aura forcement un moment où ça ne te fera plus rien. 

- Tu crois?

Ron lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à te faire papouiller par Snape, non plus?

Harry fit la grimace, puis hocha la tête.

- Ouaip. Ca va passer. Merci, Ron.

- A ton service!

Ils revinrent vers le reste de la classe qui ramassait les derniers restes de Morvduducs éparpillés sur la pelouse. Harry partit s'excuser auprès de Hagrid pendant que Hermione, curieuse, s'approchait de Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle.

Le dernier des Weasley eut un sourire hilare.

- Rien. Tu ne me croirais pas de toutes façons.

La nuit suivante, Harry partit donc retrouver son professeur de Potions (sous forme de chat, s'entend).

Les choses ne traînèrent pas et cinq minutes après son arrivée, Snape et lui étaient vautrés dans le divan à échanger des papouilles. Harry sentit toutes ses préoccupations s'envoler. C'était trop parfait, un point c'était tout.

- Ne fait pas tes griffes sur ma chemise, le gronda l'homme.

Harry lui répondit par un voluptueux coup de tête contre la joue, puis émit un véritable rugissement de bonheur quand Snape lui caressa le ventre. Ce dernier éclata de rire.

Un peu plus tard, roulé en boule sur le ventre de l'homme qui s'était endormi dans le canapé, Harry constata qu'il appréciait non seulement les mains de l'ancien Mangemort, mais également son odeur chaude. Et pendant qu'on y était, que l'homme était bien mieux sans ses kilos de robes noires, vêtu simplement de sa chemise et de son pantalon.

Il bailla, s'étira et s'endormit.

Snape rendait les copies.

- Tu es rentré vachement tard cette nuit, chuchota Ron.

- Je me suis endormi, marmonna Harry.

Le rouquin dissimula un sourire.

- Potter.

Schlack.

Harry saisit sa copie – dont il connaissait déjà le résultat – puis jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur qui regagnait son bureau parmi les rangées d'élèves éplorés devant leurs notes. Hum. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il était sans aucun doute le seul à l'avoir vu rire, si les autres pouvaient seulement imaginer que Snape savait rire… Il en fut bizarrement satisfait.

- Ta copie est pleine d'encre.

Ron avait l'air surpris.

- Tu lui as rendu ce truc? Pas étonnant qu'il t'ait mis…

- Ce n'est pas moi, sourit Harry. Enfin si mais…

Il leva la main.

- M. Potter? lâcha sèchement Snape.

- Monsieur, ma copie est pleine d'encre, je n'arrive pas à…

- Vous chercherez dans le dictionnaire la signification du terme "accident", M. Potter, répondit l'homme avec exaspération. Bien. La potion du jour…

- Moi je veux bien mais ça n'empêche que je n'arrive pas à lire ce que vous avez écrit et donc…

- Ca suffit, Potter. Vous pouvez sortir.

Snape lui indiqua impassiblement la porte.

- D'accord.

Harry rassembla tranquillement ses affaires, se leva, traversa la classe silencieuse, ouvrit la porte et se retourna.

- Bonne journée, Monsieur.

Puis il sortit prestement. Snape n'avait même pas levé la tête.

Le cours reprit.

- Ca s'est plutôt bien passé, aujourd'hui, fit Hermione avec philosophie.

- Non. Il faut aussi que je travaille. Laisse-moi en paix une petite heure.

Harry se détourna sèchement et partit s'enterrer sous la bibliothèque.

- Et ce n'est pas la peine de bouder, ajouta Snape en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Seul un silence royal lui répondit.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry avait écrasé une vingtaine d'araignées et commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Il envisageait sérieusement l'idée de laisser Snape en plan ce soir-là, mais outre que la porte était fermée et qu'il n'était pas question qu'il daigne demander à l'homme de l'ouvrir, il désirait viscéralement que ce dernier le prenne dans ses bras. Il poussa un gros soupir intérieur.

* J'espère que tu as raison, Ron, et que ça va me passer…*

Toctoctoc!

Harry pointa le bout de son museau dehors et vit le Maître des Potions relever la tête d'un air étonné.

TOCTOCTOC!

- Entrez.

L'homme qui fit irruption dans le salon était bien le dernier que Harry pensait jamais revoir, et encore moins à Poudlard. Lucius Malefoy s'installa sans façons dans le meilleur fauteuil du maître des lieux, qui reposa calmement sa plume.

- Lucius.

- Bien, fit froidement l'autre. Je vois qu'au moins tu te souviens de moi.

- Comment ne pas t'oublier, fit légèrement Snape. Que puis-je pour toi?

- Je viens te proposer quelque chose.

Harry, intrigué, sortit de sous son meuble.

- Quelque chose, répéta lentement Snape. Et en quoi consisterait ce quelque chose?

L'héritier des Malefoy se pencha en avant, le regard brillant.

- Tu le sais très bien, Severus. Voldemort a laissé derrière lui une organisation parfaitement au point, qui ne demande qu'à être réutilisée. Ce serait d'une facilité admirable! Il en a trop fait en cherchant à s'emparer du pouvoir, alors qu'il aurait pu se contenter de devenir riche comme Crésus et Midas réunis!

Le professeur eut un sourire ironique.

- Et le fait que je vous aie tous espionnés pendant des années ne t'effraye même pas?

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'était pas à nous que tu en voulais, Severus. A Lui. A Lui seul. Je le sais très bien… sourit-il méchamment. Je sais même pourquoi. (Et, comme l'ancien Mangemort avait brusquement pâli: ) Il te manque, hein? C'est vrai que vous alliez bien ensemble… Mais il est mort, Severus. Il l'a tué et tu ne le reverras – 

Harry décida que Lucius Malefoy ne lui revenait vraiment pas et que tout cela allait vraiment trop loin. Il grimpa d'un bond sur ses genoux et lui planta sans façons ses dents pointues dans le poignet.

L'homme poussa un hurlement et le gifla violemment. Harry atterrit par terre, sonné, et vit la canne de l'homme se dresser de façon menaçante. Mais Snape s'était vivement levé et approché, et la saisit au vol.

- Ca suffit. Tu vas faire des taches sur mon tapis.

Il se pencha et ramassa un Harry tremblant, avant de se tourner vers son hôte.

- Tu as un chat, maintenant? demanda sarcastiquement ce dernier en se massant la main. C'est à la limite du pantouflard…

Harry cracha dans sa direction, tous poils hérissés.

- J'apprécie beaucoup son intelligence, répliqua Snape en posant un regard insistant sur la morsure. Pour en revenir à ta proposition, Lucius, c'est non. Et si j'estime que tu dépasse les bornes, n'espère même pas que je fermerai les yeux.

Malefoy Senior lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Une menace?

- Oh, non, je n'oserais jamais. Bien. Je suppose que tu as autre chose à faire que de bavarder avec moi? demanda courtoisement le maître des lieux en ouvrant la porte.

Le visiteur sortit avec un dernier murmure d'avertissement. Snape referma derrière lui puis se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant. Il avisa Harry, toujours dans ses bras, qui le regardait d'un air curieux.

- Bravo. Tu as gagné une demi-heure.

Le chat lui lécha gentiment le menton. L'homme, sans trop y prêter attention, déboutonna machinalement sa manche et la remonta jusqu'au coude. Sur son avant bras s'étalait la Marque des Mangemorts, d'un rose pâle de cicatrice. Snape la frotta doucement du bout des doigts, comme pour s'assurer de sa réalité.

Harry posa une patte sur le bras de l'homme et se pencha, fasciné. Il ne l'avait aperçu qu'une seule fois, et seulement de loin. Mais il reconnut sans peine le crâne, de la bouche duquel se tortillait le serpent qui semblait presque vivant. Il regarda l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde et sursauta devant son air triste et fatigué. Snape semblait moins dur, moins inflexible, moins inattaquable. Un peu plus jeune. Puis sa moustache effleura la peau pâle, l'ancien Mangemort tressaillit, reprit un visage impassible et regarda à nouveau le chat.

- Bon. Au lit.

Harry eut un miaulement de protestation: et sa dose de papouilles alors?!

- Pas ce soir. Il est trop tard.

- Miaaaaaaa…

- Désolé. (Il le reposa à terre, se leva, puis se gratta le menton.) Sauf si tu veux rester là cette nuit.

Harry bondit en l'air avec enthousiasme.

Mmmmh… Il était bien. Au chaud.

…

Il ne savait pas trop où il était mais il était bien.

Il s'étira. Tiens. Il était dans un lit. Avec des draps confortables…

Et il y avait des bras. Immenses, accueillants…

Ca sentait bon…

Il était vraiment très bien.

…

L'Autre bougeait. Il entendit un soupir endormi.

L'Autre.

Quel Autre? Il fronça les sourcils. Où je suis?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et faillit pousser un hurlement en tombant nez à nez avec un visage bien connu. Le cœur battant la chamade, il se rappela ce qu'il faisait dans le lit de Snape et s'empressa de vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas retransformé par inadvertance. Non. Ouf.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme qui sommeillait encore et aperçu le réveil qui indiquait six heures et quart. Meeeeeerdum. Il avait intérêt à se dépêcher très très très vite s'il voulait retourner dans son dortoir…

Il se glissa furtivement du lit et se carapata dehors, courrant comme un dératé. Pourvu qu'il ne rencontre personne… Par chance les couloirs étaient déserts. Il se glissa dans la Salle Commune, reprit forme humaine, enfila ses vêtements qui traînaient encore dans un coin, et grimpa discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre. Malheureusement, Dean, le lève-tôt du groupe, était déjà debout et enfilait sa chemise.

- Salut! chuchota-t-il soigneusement. Tu étais où? ajouta-t-il en vivante incarnation de la Curiosité Indiscrète.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, chercha frénétiquement une histoire vraisemblable à débiter, puis se contenta d'un clin d'œil complice.

Loupé.

- Une fille? demanda Dean sans plus baisser la voix. Hé, les mecs, Harry a une copine!!! Les gars, réveillez-vous!!!

En vingt secondes toute la chambre était debout et bombardait le pauvre Survivant de questions. Harry hésitait à se jeter par la fenêtre pour leur échapper, mais Ron lui sauva la vie une fois de plus en écartant les autres _manu militari_ et en l'entraînant dehors.

- Super discret, grommela-t-il. Tout le monde va se demander avec qui tu as passé la nuit. Enfin d'ici à ce qu'ils devinent, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

_- Je n'ai pas passé la nuit avec_…! s'étrangla Harry.

- Au sens premier du terme, si, corrigea Ron. Après, je ne connais pas les détails…

Harry allait lui répondre vertement quand il comprit que son ami se moquait de lui. Il lui balança un coup de coude que Ron évita en riant.

- J'ai faim, grommela le Survivant.

- On s'habille et on va manger. Et après, tu m'explique comment on devient un Animagus.

Harry suivait distraitement Hermione et Ron vers leur prochain cours, repensant à la soirée précédente.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de personne tuée par Voldemort, qui avait poussé Snape à changer de camp? Malefoy Senior avait parlé d'un "il". Donc un homme. Un homme que Snape aurait aimé? _"Vous alliez bien ensemble…"_ un homme qui aurait aimé Snape? Snape préférait les hommes? On en apprenait de belles…

En tous cas, si c'était ça et étant donné la tête qu'avait fait le Mangemort quand Malefoy était parti, il comprenait mieux pourquoi l'homme avait haï Voldemort… Et pourquoi il semblait si dur.

Même s'il était a-do-ra-ble quand il dormait.

* NAN MAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI MOI!!! Faut vraiment que tu fasses une cure de désintoxication, mon p'tit Riry…*

Une voix méchamment moqueuse le tira de ses pensées.

- Alors, Potter, il paraît que tu t'es trouvé une petite copine? Une Sang-de-Bourbe qui a bien voulut de toi?

Après Malefoy Senior, Malefoy Junior. Harry soupira intérieurement.

- Moi au moins, j'ai des propositions, répliqua-t-il. Maintenant laisse-moi passer.

Draco jeta un regard furieux aux quelques impudents qui avaient osé ricaner, puis se retourna vers le Gryffondor.

- Tu ne nous dis pas qui c'est, Potty? Moi qui pensais que tu t'en vanterais à travers toute l'Ecole… A moins que tu n'en ais honte?

Les gens s'approchaient d'eux, curieux.

- Ma vie privée ne regarde pas un pauvre type comme toi, gronda Harry. _Laisse-moi passer._

Le blond fit semblant de ne pas l'écouter.

- Ooooh… Mais non, j'ai compris! En fait c'est juste une histoire pour dissimuler ton… pucelage?

Les Serpentards hurlèrent de rire tandis que les Gryffondors se rassemblaient en serrant les poings.

- Tu vois, Malefoy, répondit tranquillement Harry, ma vie sexuelle, c'est comme mes parents. Je préfère ne pas en avoir du tout plutôt qu'en avoir honte.

Dans le silence qui suivit, le hurlement de Draco dut être entendu jusqu'à la plus haute tour de l'Ecole.

- JE T'INTERDIS D'INSULTER MON PERE! TU ENTENDS?! JE TE L'INTERDIS!!!

Le blond s'était jeté sur Harry et lui avait collé son poing sur le nez. Les élèves s'écartèrent, apeurés, devant les deux adolescents se frappant à coups redoublés. Personne n'osait intervenir, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix universellement connue et crainte retentisse froidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Snape écarta les élèves et saisit les deux fauteurs de troubles au collet.

- Messieurs? La raison de cette agitation?

- RIEN!!! crièrent les deux ennemis en chœur, avant de se lancer un regard glacé.

- Je vois. (Snape se tourna vers les spectateurs.) Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer?

- LE PREMIER QUI PARLE JE LUI PETE LA GUEULE!!! cria Malefoy sans tenir compte de la tête de Snape.

Et comme les élèves s'interrogeaient du regard, hésitants:

- Je crois qu'on va faire pareil pour les Gryffondors! intervint la voix joyeuse de Ron.

Tout le monde se tourna vers ce dernier d'un air sidéré, ignorant totalement Snape dont les lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une trèèèèès fine ligne blanche. Le silence se fit louuurd.

- En fait, bégaya brusquement la voix de Crabbe, Potter est tombé par terre et Draco l'aidait à se remettre debout…

- Tu rigoles? intervint la voix hautaine de Draco. Moi, aider Potter? C'est_ moi _qui suis tombé!

- Mais ils ont mal calculé leur coup et Harry est tombé sur Malefoy, ajouta précipitamment Hermione.

Il y eut un long silence. Puis Snape, ses yeux atteignant sans peine le zéro absolu, murmura seulement deux mots.

- Retenue générale.

Les Gryffondors étaient assis à une table sur la gauche de la salle, et faisaient semblant de travailler tout en jetant des regards noirs aux Serpentards qui, assis à une table sur la droite de la salle, faisaient semblant de travailler tout en jetant des regards noirs aux Gryffondors. Entre les deux, le no man's land.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a_ pris _d'aider Malefoy?! chuchota Harry à son ami assis en face de lui.

Ron leva un œil du devoir de dix-sept rouleaux que venait de leur inventer Snape.

- Et bien, étant donné que Malefoy ne semblait pas très enthousiasmé par l'idée que toute l'Ecole apprenne que tu as insulté son père, en sous-entendus certes mais insulté quand même, et que d'autre part il me paraissait fort improbable que tu apprécie que toute l'Ecole apprenne que tu as découché cette nuit, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée.

Et il retourna à son devoir.

Harry resta un moment la bouche ouverte puis protesta.

- Mais de toutes façons ça _va_ se savoir!

- Oui, mais au moins vous n'aurez pas à décrire la scène à Snape. Je pense que ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient vraiment apprécié. Il faut savoir faire des compromis avec l'ennemi, tu sais, dit distraitement Ron sans lever le nez.

Harry cligna des yeux, puis se tourna vers Hermione qui avait suivi la conversation avec effarement et se pencha à son oreille.

- Ron m'inquiète en ce moment, murmura-t-il.

La brunette hocha la tête.

La salle se vida petit à petit, les élèves déposant en sortant leur copie sur le bureau derrière lequel Rusard les surveillait avec autant de sympathie qu'un bouledogue guettant le facteur. Avec un soupir, les trois amis, bons derniers – Harry et Ron parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à dire, et Hermione pour la raison inverse – quittèrent enfin la pièce, leur ventre hurlant famine. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Draco Malefoy qui semblait patienter dans le couloir.

Avant qu'ils aient pu se mettre sur leurs gardes, le blond s'approcha d'eux et…

- Merci, fit-il d'un ton peu aimable, avant de faire demi-tour.

Il s'arrêta cependant trois pas plus loin et leur fit face.

- Ca ne s'adresse pas à toi, Potter. Juste aux deux autres. Surtout Weasley.

Et il partit sans se retourner, les laissant médusés.

- Draco Malefoy nous a _remerciés_? articula difficilement Hermione.

Harry tombait des nues. Ron avait un sourire indéfinissable aux lèvres.

- Bon. Je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger, marmonna enfin le Survivant. Qui vient avec moi aux cuisines?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Je retourne à la Salle Commune, j'ai encore quelques devoirs à travailler, déclara-t-elle.

- Je t'accompagne, moi aussi j'ai des trucs à faire, ajouta Ron avant de se tourner vers Harry. Tâche de ne pas te faire attraper!

Harry partit donc tout seul pour son expédition nutritive. A onze heures et demi du soir – foutu Malefoy et foutu Snape! – le conseil de Ron était plus qu'avisé. Surtout qu'il ne se dirigeait vraiment pas vers ses quartiers.

Et comme bien sûrs les emmerdes n'arrivent jamais seules, il n'avait fait que dix mètres quand il faillit percuter son professeur de Potions.

- Excusez-moi, balbutia-t-il précipitamment.

L'homme ne lui adressa qu'un regard distrait, puis continua son chemin avec un vague "Allez en cours, Potter!", jetant des coups d'œil préoccupés autour de lui. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Comme s'il…

Harry retint à grandes peines un sourire hilare.

- Tiens, un chat! lança-t-il à voix haute.

Snape pivota vivement sur les talons.

- Où?! lança-t-il brusquement.

- Je l'ai vu filer par-là, répondit Harry avec un regard poliment curieux. Un chat noir… Vous le connaissez?

- Non, répliqua sèchement l'homme en partant à grands pas dans la direction qu'il venait de lui indiquer.

Harry attendit que le bruit de ses pas eut disparu pour éclater de rire.

Puis il réalisa que l'envie de suivre l'homme était bien plus forte que l'appel désespéré de son ventre, et jura entre ses dents.

            A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Everybody wants to be a cat...**

**Chapitre III**

Harry se réveilla doucement, blotti contre la poitrine de Snape. C'était le milieu de la nuit, et la large fenêtre de la chambre laissait passer les rayons argentés de la pleine lune. Le jeune chat resta un moment rêveur, savourant la fraîcheur nocturne et la lente respiration de son hôte; puis il se dégagea doucement et regarda l'homme.

Snape dormait torse-nu, légèrement tourné sur le côté. Son paisible abandon au sommeil était à l'opposé de son comportement quotidien, raide et froid. Son corps mince et étonnamment harmonieux reposait tranquillement au milieu des draps, et Harry devait admettre qu'il était somme toute… et bien… attirant.

Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il se demandait, sans se l'avouer vraiment, ce que cela ferait de le toucher, mais réellement, avec ses mains… De ne plus avoir la barrière de sa fourrure noire entre leurs peaux… Mais il ne faisait aucun doute que si Snape se réveillait pour trouver Harry Potter en chair et en os dans son lit, il n'hésiterait pas à le jeter par la fenêtre. Dans le meilleur des cas.

Il poussa un soupir félin et se glissa légèrement de l'autre côté de l'homme; il se frotta langoureusement contre le large dos, puis nicha son nez dans sa nuque, grignotant son oreille et s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux. Snape marmonna dans son sommeil puis recala sa tête au creux de l'oreiller. Harry se recula légèrement, s'assit sur son arrière-train et resta un moment à le contempler. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la table de nuit. Et sur la baguette de Snape soigneusement posée dessus.

"… le rôle de la laitue frisée dans l'histoire de la Potion du XIVème siècle fut on ne peut plus important. En effet, la synthèse de Jus Vert n'ayant été mise au point que le siècle suivant, la Frisée a longtemps joué le rôle de catalyseur dans les potions curatives avant que ce dernier ne la remplace. Il est important de noter…"

- Harry!

Ron fit brutalement irruption dans la chambre, tout essoufflé.

- Est-ce que tu peux me prêter ton Eclair de Feu pour ce soir? Il y a un problème avec les balais du club et…

Harry leva un œil vague sur son ami.

- Gnhein?

- Ton-Eclair-de-Feu. Je peux te l'emprunter?

- Oui, oui…

Ron saisit le balai dans le placard, puis se retourna vers lui.

- J'y ferai attention, t'inquiète pas. C'est d'accord?

- D'accord, je lui dirai demain… marmonna Harry plongé dans son ouvrage.

Ron, sur le point de sortir, s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

- "Différentes salades pour différentes Potions"… C'est bien, ton bouquin?

- Super.

- Ah.

Le rouquin se gratta le nez en dissimulant un sourire.

- Tu te décides à bosser les Potions?

- Ouais.

- Mmh… C'est cool.

- …

- C'est bien, alors?

- Ouais.

- Bien.

- …

- Nan c'est vraiment très bien de te décider à travailler tes Potions. Vraiment.

- …

- Alors tu t'es pris d'un soudain intérêt pour les Potions, comme ça… C'est bien. C'est très bien.

- …

- Je me demande ce qui a pu te faire prendre d'un soudain intérêt pour les Potions… Oh, mais je ne critique pas, c'est vraiment très bien! Cependant je me demande…

- TU ME FOUS LA PAIX, OUI?! J'AI ENVIE D'ETUDIER LES POTIONS, UN POINT C'EST TOUT!!!

Ron s'enfuit de la chambre, mort de rire.

Harry reposa son livre, se retourna sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

Il avait menti. Du moins en partie. Etudier les Potions (c'était vrai, après tout: il y avait l'examen à la fin de l'année), même si le livre se révélait finalement bien plus intéressant que ce à quoi il s'attendait, ne lui servait qu'à s'empêcher de penser. Mais il l'avait terminé et n'avait pas le courage d'aller s'en chercher un autre. Et puis ça ne servait à rien de se voiler la face.

Comment et surtout pourquoi. Telles sont les véritables questions de l'existence. Comment et surtout pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Comment avait-il pu endormir Snape pour pouvoir dormir dans ses bras _sous forme humaine_? Et _pourquoi_?

* Et encore, dormir… et en profiter un peu, oui.*

Il soupira. Tout ça à cause de cette histoire de chat, et de laboratoire, et de casser tout, et… Merde! Et maintenant il était dans la panade la plus totale…

* Qu'est-ce qui m'arriiiiiiiiiiiiive?!*

- Tiens. Quand je te dis, tu appuies là.

Le chat posa délicatement sa patte sur l'interrupteur du réchaud et attendit que Snape ait saisi son flacon de jus de Mandragore.

- Miou?

- Vas-y.

Harry appuya fermement sur le bouton, tandis que l'homme versait soigneusement le liquide. Puis ils se reculèrent prudemment tous les deux et observèrent le contenu du ballon se mettre à bouillonner. Au bout d'une minute, Snape hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et lui donna une légère caresse sur la tête.

- Merci. C'est bon pour ce soir. Tu viens?

Le Survivant le précéda en bondissant vers le salon et sauta sur le canapé avec un regard tentateur. Snape se laissa tomber à côté de lui en souriant.

Ils se chamaillaient déjà depuis dix minutes quand on frappa à la porte. Harry, tel un sphinx, s'installa dignement au milieu du canapé tandis que son hôte allait ouvrir.

- Albus?

- Bonsoir, Severus. Navré de vous déranger…

- Je vous en prie.

L'ancien Mangemort invita son supérieur à entrer.

- En fait je voulais juste savoir… Qu'avez-vous fait à vos mains?

A l'accent étonné du vieux sorcier, Harry passa la tête par-dessus le dossier du divan.

- Oh. C'est mon chat… (Harry aurait pu jurer que Snape semblait _embarrassé_.) Il n'est pas très tendre, parfois.

* Hé! C'est qui qui me tire les moustaches?! Et puis toi aussi t'aime bien que je te mordille les doigts…*

- Vous avez un chat?!

Dumbledore avait l'air aussi étonné que si on venait de lui annoncer une rupture de stock d'esquimaux au citron dans les cuisines du Château.

- Il n'est pas à moi à proprement parler. Mais il vient souvent me rendre visite.

* Tous les soirs! Quoi, t'as peur de le dire?*

Harry sauta à terre et vint se frotter contre les jambes de Dumbledore, qui le prit dans ses bras et l'observa avec une curiosité enfantine.

- Et alors? A-t-il un nom, ce monsieur?

Harry et Snape échangèrent un regard, puis l'homme haussa les épaules.

- Non. Je ne sais même pas à qui il appartient.

Dumbledore sourit et lui gratouilla la tête – au chat, pas à son collègue. Mais ses yeux perçants étaient songeurs et détaillaient soigneusement la petite tache blanche qui ornait son front.

- Il a une cicatrice, observa-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Harry sentit ses poils se hérisser.

- Il s'est peut-être battu, répondit Snape d'un ton indifférent. Que puis-je pour vous, Albus?

- Ah, oui! (Le Directeur reposa Harry à terre.) Je voulais vous demander de me prêter votre ouvrage sur les techniques moldues de congélation… _(nda: pour ses esquimaux… c'est qu'il s'intéresse de près au problème…)_

Snape hocha la tête et disparut dans sa chambre. Harry, réfugié sur le divan, vit avec terreur Dumbledore le rejoindre et s'installer près de lui. Il joua le parfait chat de maison et sauta sur ses genoux en ronronnant.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, dit simplement Dumbledore. (Et comme Harry reculait en crachant:) Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais pas de bêtises, d'accord?

Harry hocha pitoyablement la tête.

- Et sois prudent, soupira encore le vieil homme en lui tirant la queue. Ah! Merci, Severus! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant tandis que Snape revenait. C'était tout, je vais vous laisser. Vous avez un chat très intelligent, ajouta-t-il gentiment.

L'homme eut l'air surpris, puis acquiesça. Une fois qu'il eut raccompagné son supérieur à la porte, il revint vers le canapé.

- Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, constata-t-il en se réinstallant.

Harry préféra ne rien répondre, la gorge encore serrée.

- Tu fais la tête? Ne vas pas m'être infidèle, hein…

Le chat répondit par un coup de griffe outragé, puis sauta à terre et fila dehors.

Dumbledore savait. Dumbledore savait. Dumbledore savait. Dumbledore savait. Dumbledore savait. Dumbledore savait. Dumbledore savait. Dumbledore savait. Dumbledore savait qu'il était un Animagus non déclaré, qu'il se baladait dans le Château la nuit, qu'il rendait souvent visite à Snape, et, pire que tout, qu'il mordillait et griffait les mains de Snape.

Là, ça faisait vraiment mal.

* Qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir penser? Ô Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir penser?*

Dans le meilleur des cas, que Harry jouait une farce à Snape. Mais malheureusement, Dumbledore n'était pas stupide.

Hélas.

- M. le Grand Héros Potter, puis-je humblement vous faire remarquer que votre potion déborde et à déjà parcouru la moitié de la salle, colorant par la même occasion un bon mètre carré de pavé d'un magnifique rose tendre?

Harry leva les yeux sur Snape qui se tenait victorieusement devant lui, les baissa sur ledit pavé rose, puis soupira.

- J'ai compris. Où est la serpillière?

Mais visiblement, la punition semblait trop gentille pour Snape.

- Vous viendrez me voir ce soir pour récurer le laboratoire_ et _le couloir depuis les réserves à nourriture jusqu'à la statue d'hydre un peu plus loin.

Soit quarante mètres de couloirs.

- Ensuite, s'il vous reste un peu de temps – et il vous en restera, Potter, _n'est-ce pas_? – vous nettoierez les quinze gros chaudrons qui serviront pour la semaine prochaine.

- Ce va me prendre toute la nuit! protesta l'adolescent.

- Oh, mais vous pouvez commencer immédiatement après les cours, Potter, répondit l'homme, magnanime, en se détournant.

Harry se retint difficilement de lui jeter le reste de son chaudron à la tête pour l'accorder à sa salle de classe.

A la sonnerie, au lieu de sortir comme tout le monde, il retroussa ses manches et attendit que Snape daigne lui prêter attention. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air contraint.

- Vous m'ennuyez, Potter. J'ai autre chose à faire que de vous surveiller.

Harry réunit dans sa voix tous les trésors de politesse qu'il put dénicher.

- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi commencer par le couloir, Monsieur?

Snape accepta de mauvaise grâce, lui fit apparaître seau et serpillière, puis l'abandonna au milieu des cachots plains de courants d'air, après avoir ostensiblement fermé la porte de _son_ laboratoire à triple tour. Et Harry se mit au travail.

Quand son professeur adoré revint deux bonnes heures plus tard avec l'air d'un homme qui vient de tranquillement faire un bon repas, Harry ne sentait plus ses épaules et son ventre criait famine. Snape jeta un coup d'œil à son travail, fit une moue critique, mais aucun commentaire et lui indiqua le laboratoire d'un geste négligent. L'adolescent contemplait la tâche rose d'un air désolé quand l'homme lui apporta une bouteille à l'étrange contenu vert pétillant.

- Vous aurez beau utiliser toutes les serpillières du monde, Potter, vous n'arriverez à rien, lança-t-il avec ennui. Il faut un dissolvant spécial. En l'occurrence, si cela vous intéresse ce dont je doute beaucoup, …

- … un concentré de Jus Vert, termina Harry à sa place.

Snape lui jeta le regard qu'il réservait habituellement aux potions ratées de Neville – c'est-à-dire hautement incrédule devant un tel phénomène.

- Etonnant, fut sa seule remarque – ironique.

- Je m'excuse de vous causer un tel choc, Monsieur, susurra Harry. Mais il se trouve que je possède également un cerveau, chose dont il faudra me croire sur parole étant donner que vous n'aurez jamais l'occasion de me disséquer comme vous semblez tant le désirer depuis sept ans.

- Peut-être un jour enverrai-je ma carrière au diable et m'offrirai-je ce petit plaisir, murmura Snape en retour. (Mais, Harry l'aurais juré, ses yeux pétillaient.) Maintenant, nettoyez-moi cette tâche avant que ce jour béni ne s'avère être celui-ci.

Harry obéit sans mot dire.

Le nettoyage du laboratoire ne lui prit qu'une heure. Il s'attaquait donc aux vingt – et non quinze – chaudrons qui trônaient au fond de la classe, quand Snape revint et, l'avisant, le congédia d'un geste énervé.

- Votre ventre fait trop de bruit, Potter. Allez remplir ce gouffre sans fond typiquement gryffondoresque et foutez-moi la paix.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Harry partit sans croire à sa chance. Ce devait être la première fois de sa vie – peut-être la première fois de la carrière de Snape? – qu'il quittait une retenue sans l'avoir terminée.

Pour la peine, magnanime, il décida qu'il reviendrait pour la nuit. Et puis ça lui manquait beaucoup.

Snape l'avait accueilli d'une remarque ironique – "Sa Majesté est enfin de retour?" – et d'un grattouillis sur le ventre qui avait rapidement dégénéré. A présent, il dormait tranquillement, aidé par un petit sortilège de Profond Sommeil, à côté d'un Harry pensif revenu à sa forme humaine.

Il était vraiment dans le caca – passez-moi l'expression. Pour résumer la situation avec une parfaite objectivité, lui, Harry Potter, passait actuellement ses nuits avec son professeur de Potions. Sans que personne ne le sache, certes, mais sans que le principal intéressé – donc Snape – ne le sache non plus. Le problème se poserait à partir du moment où quelqu'un l'apprendrait. Soit ce serait Snape, et Harry n'y survivrais sûrement pas plus d'une minute et vingt secondes, temps moyen pour que l'homme comprenne les faits et lui fasse ingurgiter l'un de ses plus puissants poisons. Soit ce serait quelqu'un d'autre, et là:

1. Harry serait accusé d'Animaguisme non déclaré.

2. Il se ferait passer un savon par tous les Aurors de sa connaissance pour s'être conduit "de manière irréfléchie mais enfin Harry pense un peu à…" etc. Sachant que Maugrey, Tonks et Kingsley étaient Aurors, que Lupin prenait sa sécurité très à cœur, sans parler de M. et Mme Weasley…

3. Ses amis refuseraient sûrement de lui parler ("Tu as passé la nuit avec QUI?!").

4. Sa vie sociale était du même coup foutue.

5. Snape le tuerait (cf. première éventualité).

6. Snape aurait des ennuis, quoiqu'il dise, ce qui serait injuste…

Finalement il préférait que Snape le tue immédiatement.

Il y avait une autre solution, assez simple: qu'il ne revienne plus. Mais contrairement à ce qu'avait préconisé Ron, _ça ne passait pas_. Il commençait un peu à s'en inquiéter, d'ailleurs. Les ASPICs étaient pour bientôt, et après… ben après… y'aurait plus de Snape. Ce qui le faisait délirer de joie quelques semaines plus tôt lui occasionnait à présent un curieux poids sur l'estomac.

Et puis d'un autre côté… il aurait bien aimé… non, rien.

Il s'assit au bord du lit en soupirant, son regard vagabondant autour la chambre. Bizarrement, même sans lunettes, il voyait mieux la nuit. Peut-être pourrait-il lancer une contre-théorie comme quoi la forme Animagus influait _vraiment_ sur le sorcier. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un gros volume relié qui traînait sur le bureau habituellement méticuleusement rangé. Il s'en approcha avec curiosité.

C'était un album photo. Un curieux recueil de photographies moldues et sorcières, en noir et blanc ou en couleur, et qui ne semblaient pas dater d'hier. Il alluma doucement une bougie et les observa plus attentivement.

La première lui arracha un sursaut de surprise et un grognement. Un groupe d'adolescents, dont Snape, en uniforme de Poudlard, souriaient angéliquement à l'objectif. C'était l'hiver et un épais tapis de neige recouvrait le sol. Derrière eux, les têtes furibondes des Maraudeurs émergeaient d'un impressionnant bloc de glace où ils se trouvaient enchâssés. Harry se demanda comment Snape et les autres Serpentards avaient réussi ce coup-là. Son professeur semblait plus vieux que dans le souvenir que Harry avait exploré dans la Pensine deux ans auparavant. Environ son âge. Et il avait l'air de bien s'amuser – au sens snapesque du terme, bien entendu.

Quelques photos suivantes le représentaient toujours avec les mêmes élèves, pendant l'année scolaire. Sérieusement penchés sur leurs cours, glandant sur l'herbe, passant la serpillière dans un laboratoire de Potions ravagé… Il retrouvait souvent les mêmes têtes: Snape, un type qui ressemblait de très près à Draco Malefoy et dont il ne fallait pas être sorcier – de toutes façons… - pour deviner de qui il s'agissait, un autre, grand et mince, au visage calme et souriant, et un dernier, assez petit et presque frêle, qui ressemblait fort au précedent mais parraissait un peu plus jeune, sans doute son frère.

Au fil des photos il les vit travailler, persécuter les Gryffondors – jamais l'inverse, curieux… - et s'amuser. Si Malefoy Senior était déjà plein de morgue et Inconnu No 1 plutôt sérieux, Inconnu No 2 semblait intenable. Le regard malicieux, il n'arrêtait pas de les entraîner dans des plans foireux qui finissaient généralement de façon catastrophique, sans que les autres ne s'avisent même de lui en vouloir tellement il semblait irrésistible. Le plan "Et si on mettait du CocaBulle dans les encriers des Gryffondors?" en était un des plus éclatants exemples. Il lui arrivait même de taquiner Snape qui…

Harry s'arrêta brusquement sur la photo suivante, les yeux écarquillés, et faillit se ramasser par terre. Celle-ci n'avait sûrement pas dû être prise avec la permission de Snape, sur le coup. Snape, donc, installé par terre au pied d'un divan, avec, assis entre ses jambes et le dos contre sa poitrine, Inconnu No 2 dont il avait entouré l'épaule de son bras et à qui il semblait expliquer un problème de Potions plutôt complexe. Lequel Inconnu No 2 n'en avait visiblement rien à péter et roupillait tranquillement, la tête appuyée au creux du cou de son aîné. Sans être totalement compromettante, la pose était plus que douteuse.

Douteuse et confirmée par la suite. Qui que fut l'auteur des photos, il n'avait visiblement pas l'air choqué par l'attachement que se portaient les deux adolescents – au contraire. Inconnu No 2 en train de pérorer gravement, perché sur les épaules d'un Snape rouspétant à côté d'un Malefoy goguenard; Inconnu No 2 tendant avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles sa copie balafrée de rouge à un Snape soupirant d'accablement; Inconnu No 2 minaudant et battant outrageusement des cils sur le passage de Lily Evans et de James Potter, l'air furibond, pendant que Snape s'étouffait discrètement dans sa manche; Snape en train de dormir sur l'herbe, avec Inconnu No 2 se servant de son ventre comme oreiller…

Puis les photos quittaient le cadre de Poudlard. Le décor changeait. Ils y avaient le parc d'un château; une sorte de campus d'université; une maison qui semblait être celle de Snape… Et toujours les mêmes protagonistes. Un peu plus âgés. Harry s'arrêta devant un cliché qui lui arracha un frisson: les quatre Serpentards, en longues robes sombres de Mangemorts, en train de porter un toast. Alors même l'amant de Snape… Car c'était bien son amant, décida-t-il à la photo suivante, où Snape avait les mains plongées sous les vêtements du jeune homme.

L'album s'arrêtait net un peu plus loin. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir pourquoi, conclut Harry en se remémorant les paroles de Malefoy. "Il l'a tué et tu ne le reverras…" Plus jamais. Il se sentait secoué. Il avait toujours haï Snape. Mais en même temps…

Il se retourna vers l'homme qui dormait toujours – et pour cause. Ce truc avait donc un cœur. Comme quoi tout est possible dans la vie.

…

Houlàlà.

Ca n'allait pas du tout.

Du tout. Il n'avait _pas_ à se sentir jaloux. Non mais oh. De quoi, d'abord? D'un mort?

° On dit que ce sont les fantômes, les plus encombrants en amour… ° lui souffla une petite voix.

* Et en quoi ça me _concerne_? * répliqua-t-il.

° Oh, comme ça… C'est vrai, quoi, tu es juste _tout nu_ dans la chambre de Snape, au beau milieu de la nuit, après l'avoir endormi pour pouvoir – °

* Ta gueule.*

Harry retourna s'asseoir au bord du lit, et se tourna vers son "hôte". Bon. D'accord. Il lui arrivait un truc bizarre en ce moment. Mais pas de quoi penser qu'il avait pu tomber amoureux de…

L'homme bougea et effleura sa cuisse, lui hérissant tous les poils du dos. Houlàlà. Par pitié. C'était trop bon… Non. Si. Non, hors de question. PAS-QUES-TION.

Il se retrouva collé contre son professeur, frottant voluptueusement sa peau contre la sienne. Bof, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de mal? Personne ne le saurait _jamais_. Ce n'était peut-être pas dans les strictes limites de la moralité et du respect d'autrui, mais il s'en foutait. C'était pas un viol. Un innocent câlin, voilà.

° Un câlin avec Snape!° conclut la voix en se marrant. ° MWARF MWARF MWARF MWARF MWAAAAAAAARF!!!°

Pâques. Joyeuse et légère fête, ô combien éloignée du faste de Noël et des paillettes du Nouvel An, mais par là-même tellement savoureuse…

Pâques, donc. Dumbledore avait fait remplacer pour la journée l'habituelle sonnerie par de puissantes cloches qui assourdissaient une fois par heures élèves et professeurs, ces derniers ne semblant guère apprécier de voir leur cours interrompu par de graves et lourd résonnements qui noyaient toute possibilité de se faire entendre. Et, prit d'une soudaine lubie, il avait supprimé les cours de l'après-midi pour organiser une gigantesque chasse aux œufs dans le parc de l'Ecole. Et les Septièmes Années n'étaient pas les derniers à chercher activement.

- Regarde çuila, il a une drôle de couleur, fit Ron d'un ton sceptique en ressortant d'un fourré en bordure de la Forêt Interdite.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil.

- C'est normal, répondit-elle tranquillement, ce n'est pas un œuf en chocolat.

- Ah bon? A quoi, alors? Pâte d'amande?

- Non. C'est un œuf de Griffon. Ca ne se mange pas. A vrai dire, je ne pense pas que ce soit Dumbledore qui l'ait mis là. Et puis j'entends sa maman qui arrive.

Ron s'empressa de le remettre à sa place.

- Si on se rapprochait un peu du château? proposa la brunette. Il y a quand même l'air d'y en avoir plus par la-bas. Harry?

Le Gryffondor avala la grosse bouchée de chocolat qu'il avait dans la bouche et hocha la tête.

- J'aime bien Dumbledore, remarqua-t-il philosophiquement tandis qu'ils marchaient.

Ron acquiesça en se léchant les doigts et Hermione sourit.

- Alors les pitits n'enfants, on cherche des chocolats?

Le ton de Draco Malefoy était tout sauf attendri. Plutôt mortellement dédaigneux.

- Ouaip, répliqua Ron sans se démonter. C'est dommage que ton rang de Digne-Héritier-de-la-Grande-Famille-Malefoy t'en empêche, tu sais. Ils sont super-bons.

Il lui colla un œuf dans la bouche et continua sans se retourner, abandonnant un Serpentard incapable de répliquer, ses deux gorilles jetant un regard envieux sur les trouvailles des trois amis.

- Tu sais, Ron, on dirait presque que Malefoy _t'amuse_, en ce moment, dit sérieusement Hermione.

- Ah bon?

Mais leur attention fut interpellée par un grand attroupement près du Saule Cogneur. Visiblement il sa passait quelque chose, et quelque chose d'important.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Harry à un Troisième Année qui trépignait.

L'autre lui bondit presque dans les bras d'enthousiasme.

- Il y a un œuf ENORME dans le Saule! Plusieurs élèves ont déjà essayé de l'attraper, mais ils se sont pris des gnons impressionnants! (Il leur montra un petit empilement de corps inanimés dix pas plus loin, puis continua) Alors ils ont commencé à faire des paris, et ils ont convenu que la Maison qui parviendra à se l'approprier se verra gagner le droit d'exploiter les trois autres pendant une semaine… Déjà plus de la moitié des élèves ont signé…

- Les professeurs ne vont pas apprécier, remarqua Hermione.

- Arrête c'est cool! s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux garçons.

Puis ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Ron…

- Ouais. Je compte sur toi.

Et partirent à l'assaut de l'Œuf  Géant.

- N'empêche, je me demande comment il a atterrit là…

- Peut-être que les Cloches existent vraiment, après tout, répliqua Ron en haussant les épaules. Waouh!

L'œuf n'était pas énorme. Ni gigantesque. Il était dément.

- Comment on le descend?

- Chais pas. On le pousse?

Un grand cri suivit d'un "CRAAAAC!" inquiétant les coupa. Un élève venait d'être éjecté d'un coup de branche.

"… et on attend de nouveaux candidats!" hurlait une fille aux cheveux châtains d'une voix amplifiée par un Sonorum. " Allons, qui veut tenter de décrocher l'œuf géant pour faire gagner sa Maison?! Ah! Je vois deux nouveaux courageux! Il s'agit de… Harry Potter et Ron Weasley! "

Une ovation monta de la foule des élèves, agrémentée de quelques huées de la part des Serpentards présents. Les deux amis inspirèrent à fond, puis s'avancèrent.

" Ils s'avancent avec hésitation, Mesdames et Messieurs… Rappelons qu'il s'agit des vingt-quatre et vingt-cinquième candidats à tenter l'escalade du Saule Cogneur… Peut-être les premiers à s'en sortir indemnes, qui sait… Ah! Ron Weasley vient d'éviter la première branche! Un magnifique réflexe qui… Attention! Mon Dieu mon Dieu, celle-ci est passée près… Harry Potter  a presque atteint le tronc, mais comment va-t-il faire pour monter?… OH BRAVO! Weasley a saisit une branche au vol et se retrouve propulsé… Hé, mais il n'est pas si loin de l'Œuf! Mais va-t-il parvenir à le déplacer seul?! Potter est parvenu à grimper lui aussi et se hâte vers le haut… OUCH! Elle a dû faire mal celle-là… Holàlà… Le tronc commence à s'agiter dans tous les sens… Nos deux candidats semblent bien secoués…"

Secoués, secoués… Harry se cramponna de toutes ses forces en pensant in extremis à maintenir ses lunettes.

" Les choses semblent stagner… Il faut dire que je n'aimerais pas être à leur place… WEASLEY A ATTEINT L'ŒUF! Mais il ne sembla pas parvenir à de faire bouger… Potter le rejoint… OH MON DIEU! Non! Ils s'accrochent toujours! Allez, encouragez-les! CA Y EST! L'œuf bouge!"

- Harry… tu me… paieras ça… souffla Ron.

- C'est toi… qu'a… eu l'idée…

- Putain c'est lourd ce truc…

" Ils semblent avoir beaucoup de mal… Vont-ils y arriver? Le Saule semble redoubler d'énergie et… BRAVOOOOOO!!!! L'ŒUF EST TOMBE! IL EST REMPLI DE CHOCOLATS, ET GRYFFONDOR GAGNE LE DROIT D'EXPLOITER LES TROIS AUTRES MAISONS DANS LES LIMITES DE LA DECENCE PENDANT UNE… semaine… oh bonjour professeur Sape…"

Avec un grand cri, Harry et Ron suivirent l'Œuf qui venait de s'écraser par terre.

Harry ouvrit péniblement un œil. Le referma aussitôt en sentant une cavalerie de centaures pénétrer par son oreille gauche, faire trois fois le tour de son cerveau et ressortir par le milieu de son front. Il attendit patiemment que l'écho de leurs sabots se fut calmée, et refit une seconde tentative un peu plus fructueuse.

- Albus. Promettez-moi que vous allez les renvoyer. Vous ne _pouvez pas _ne pas les renvoyer. Vous avez _vu_ ce qu'ils ont _fait_?! Vous avez vu?!

- Oui mais… c'est un peu de ma faute… l'un des œufs s'est accroché là-haut et…

- Ils ont grimpé en toute connaissance dans le Saule Cogneur, Albus! (Snape semblait au bord de l'hystérie) Tout ça pour épater une galerie de petits crétins qui… Non, franchement, si vous permettez cela alors je ne vois plus ce qu'il y a à interdire. Albus? Promettez-moi.

Harry entendit le Directeur rechigner.

- Ils ont leurs ASPICs dans quelques semaines… Ce ne serait pas…

- Les cours par correspondance! intervint violemment Snape.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Severus… Ils vont partir, de toutes façons, fit-il d'un ton qui avait retrouvé tout son sérieux. Et toute l'Ecole a participé à cet… incident. Vous ne voudriez pas que je renvoie toute l'école?

- Ce sont Potter et Weasley qui sont grimpé, siffla la voix furieuse.

- Après une vingtaine d'élèves dont des Serpentards. Ils quittent l'Ecole dans deux mois, Severus. Ils seront punis, mais pas renvoyés.

L'homme ne répondit pas.

- Bon. Je vais aller faire mon petit discours moralisateur au dîner. Et infliger sa première punition à M. Weasley. Bonne soirée, Severus.

Harry entendit un bruit de pas quitter la pièce et décroître dans le couloir. Alors Ron n'avait rien… Tant mieux. Comme ça, c'est lui qui prendrait toutes les remontrances de Hermione. C'était chouette. Il allait pouvoir faire faire ses devoirs à un autre. Voyons… Il y avait un type assez fort à Serdaigle… Enfin sûrement que tout le monde aurait la même idée que lui…

Il tressaillit quand quelqu'un bougea dans la pièce. Merde. Snape était encore là. Faisons semblant de dormir…

Il entendit l'homme faire quelques pas furieux, puis s'approcher de lui. Priant pour que l'homme ne pète pas les plombs et n'attente pas à sa petite vie – à laquelle il tenait, quand même – Harry serra les dents. Une chaise racla juste à côté de lui et il sentit le souffle de lourdes robes sur sa joue droite. Puis plus rien.

Silence.

* Kess ki se paaaaaasse? Allô allô, y a kelkun?*

Snape réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de le faire disparaître sans laisser de traces, réalisa-t-il soudain. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Un meurtre. Il crispa ses doigts sur les draps.

A bout de nerfs, il allait bondir du lit en hurlant, quand l'homme soupira profondément. Un autre bruit de chaise, un "Allez vous faire foutre, Potter." prononcé d'une voix fatiguée, et Snape quitta la pièce.

A suivre…


	4. Chapitre 4

_'Llo!_

_J'ai reçu pas mal de questions sur la fin du dernier chapitre, notamment la dernière réplique de Snape… Je n'en sais rien, moi, de ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre cher Maître des Potions! Harry non plus d'ailleurs, et il est plus concerné que moi…_

_Je pense juste que Sevy-chou – oué, nan, j'arrête sinon je vais me faire trucider – que Snape en a marre de sauver la vie de Harry… Pour quelle raison? Ah bah là, à vous de voir… ^____^_

**Everybody wants to be a cat…**

**Quatrième et dernier chapitre**

" _Allez vous faire foutre, Potter_."

Est-ce que Snape tenait tant que ça à le voir partir?

Mouais… Mais ça ne servait à rien de lui dire ça. D'une part parce qu'il dormait – ou faisait semblant. Et si l'autre s'en était rendu compte il l'aurait réveillé. D'autre part parce que Harry connaissait depuis longtemps l'opinion de l'homme à son sujet. Pas besoin de le lui répéter.

C'était bizarre, tout de même.

Son professeur avait juré. Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu jurer.

Et puis Ron lui avait distraitement raconté que l'homme était verdâtre en le découvrant inanimé par terre…

Il leva les yeux sur une brunette qui faisait irruption dans la Salle Commune.

- Salut Hermione!

- Bonjour, fut la réponse très froide.

Elle lui en voulait toujours pour le coup de l'Œuf. Peut-être que la présence d'un Poufsouffle de septième année en train de lui gratter son devoir à la table d'à côté n'arrangeait rien.

- Laisse tomber, marmonna Ron, le nez dans un bouquin. Donne-moi un chocolat.

- Je viens d'avaler le dernier, fit piteusement Harry.

- Vous avez _tout_ mangé! se récria leur amie qui semblait oublier sa colère sous le coup de l'indignation. Le tonneau des Danaïdes, vous connaissez? Laissez tomber, ajouta-t-elle devant leur regard bovin.

- On dit que les gens qui mangent beaucoup de chocolat sont en manque d'affection, remarqua innocemment Ginny un peu plus loin. Il faut leur trouver quelqu'un.

Une lueur mauvaise brilla dans les yeux de la brunette.

- Pourtant Harry sort toutes les nuits, siffla-t-elle. Ca ne marche pas comme tu veux?

- Beuh… bredouilla-t-il.

Mais elle était déjà partie.

- A mon avis, elle est furax de ne pas être dans le secret, remarqua Ron en continuant à lire.

- Ou elle est jalouse. C'est à elle qu'il faut un copain. Je vais lui proposer du chocolat…

- Sérieusement, tu vas lui dire?

- Le jour où Draco Malefoy t'appellera "Mon amour", je lui dirai.

Il y eut un silence.

- J'ai quand même un truc à lui demander.

- Hermiooooone…

- Je. Suis. Très. Occupée.

Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Mais j'ai besoin d'un conseil!

- Demande à ton Poufsouffle.

Il l'agrémenta de petites étoiles dans les yeux…

- C'est pas pour un cours…

- Demande à ton cher Ron.

Il passa en mode larmoyant.

- Méééééé… Y'a que toi qui peux m'aideeeeer…

Elle hésita. Hop! Harry ajouta un petit coup de rougissement. Hermione sourit légèrement.

- Un problème de cœur?

Il hocha la tête, ravi. Son amie était tellement prévisible… Riant sous cape, il continua.

- C'estàproposdequelqu'unmaisjesaispastropcequ'iilpenseetpuisjemedemandaissi…

_- Ce qu'**il** pense_?!

Merde. Double merde. Triple merde. Quadruple merde.

- Harry tu me parles d'un _garçon_?!

Hermione ouvrait de grands yeux. Houlàlà. Son petit plan pour lui extorquer son avis sans qu'elle devine de quoi il s'agissait vraiment était en train de tomber à l'eau…

- Oui… bégaya-t-il sans trouver d'autre idée.

* Enfin nan mais… mais je peux pas te diiiiiiiire!*

Son amie inspira profondément.

- Wou. Ca fait un choc. Bon. (Puis un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.) C'est qui?

* Snape. NAN!*

- Ben je préfèrerais enfinjeveuxpasc'estcompliqué…

Hermione rigola.

- C'est pas grave! Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

Harry choisit soigneusement ses mots.

- Admettons – et je t'en prie ne pense à personne de particulier – que quelqu'un te haïsse. Maintenant admettons que tu viennes de risquer ta vie. Stupidement. Et que cette personne, après avoir vitupéré à tous vents, reste cinq bonnes minutes près de toi sans dire mot et parte en lançant un "Allez vous faire foutre, Potter." d'une voix fatiguée. Sachant que tu es sensé dormir. Mais que tu ne dors pas. Alors?

Hermione le dévisagea vingt bonnes secondes. Puis répondit d'une voix prudente.

- Alors tu quittes cette école dans deux mois. Il serait peut-être temps de te décider.

Hermione était fichtrement intelligente, tout de même. Enfin c'était pour cela qu'il était allé la voir…

Il se recala sur les genoux du Maître des Potions qui, assis dans son fauteuil, parcourrait une copie d'un air peu concentré. Oui, Hermione était intelligente. Et en général de bon conseil. Mais là…

" _Tu quittes cette école dans deux mois. Il serait peut-être temps de te décider_."

Se décider… Se décider à quoi? A admettre qu'il redoublerait volontiers pour pouvoir se prélasser encore une année sur le canapé de son professeur de Potions? Inutile: il y avait longtemps qu'il l'avait admis. A sauter au cou de l'homme? Ben voyons… A arrêter tout ça?

Non… ça, il ne pourrait pas.

Il sursauta quand Snape envoya sa copie au diable et le prit dans ses bras.

- C'est bien d'être un chat, hein? murmura l'homme. Pas d'ennuis. Pas de fonds de poubelle à corriger, pas de vieux bouc à qui obéir, pas vagues méduses atrophiées du cerveau aux hormones galopantes à qui tenter d'enseigner… Pas de majeurs problèmes auxquels faire face, à part trouver quelqu'un pour te nourrir deux fois par jour… Tu es heureux, toi?

Harry du faire une telle tête que l'homme eut l'air sceptique.

- Tu n'as pas l'air. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, on est deux dans le même cas… soupira-t-il.

Harry le regarda d'un air curieux. Snape hésita.

- Non, laisse tomber, c'est stupide.

* Et bien si ça peut te faire plaisir, là aussi on est deux dans le même cas…* pensa amèrement l'adolescent en lui donnant un coup de tête consolateur.

- Allez, dodo.

Harry rêvassait devant son assiette d'œufs brouillés, songeant à des choses gaies telles que le suicide, la mort, le pourquoi et le comment de la vie, et le lit de son professeur de Potions. Bordel.

- Alors, prêt?! s'exclama joyeusement Ron en se laissant tomber à son côté.

Harry lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension à peine intéressée.

- Hé! C'est aujourd'hui le début des examens blancs, tu te rappelles? Ce matin, Métamorphoses, cet aprèm', Divination, demain matin, Botanique, demain…

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

Harry replongea avec résignation dans ses pensées entraînantes.

Merveilleux.

Il avait survécu. Une fois de plus, Harry Potter avait survécu – aux examens blancs. Enfin presque. On était vendredi, il était trois heures du matin, et Harry se préparait à sa dernière et pire journée de ces p****** d'examens qu'il avait oubliés – on se demande pourquoi – en l'occurrence Histoire de la Magie et… Potions.

Mer-veil-leux.

Bleu – non, vert – non, bleu – à moins que rouge, finalement?

De quelle couleur devait être cette maudite potion?

Il savait que Snape, même s'il ne pipait mot, ne perdait pas un de ses gestes. Il savait aussi que s'il levait le regard vers lui, les chances de se souvenir de cette fichue couleur seraient réduites à néant.

Allez, bleu.

Il versa d'une main – presque – ferme le dernier ingrédient, et attendit.

C'était long. C'était très long. Putainest-cequec'étaitnormalquecesoitaussil – 

Bleu.

Snape ne dit rien. Merde. Il s'était trompé. De toutes façons il ne se souvenait même plus de quelle potion il s'agissait et puis ça serait comme d'habitude et puis il allait se faire engueuler et puis Snape était un bâtard et puis peut-être que s'il sautait dans les bras de l'homme celui-ci accepterait de lui gratouiller la tête?

* PAPA MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! AIDEZ-MOAAAAAAAAAA!!!*

- Pas mal, Potter, lâcha le professeur avec une nette nuance de déception.

Harry cligna des yeux. Non. Il n'était pas passé dans une autre dimension. Snape lui faisait bien un compliment.

- Vous comptez occuper la place encore longtemps?

La voix froide le tira de son abrutissement.

- Heu… non, non… (Il vida son chaudron dans l'évier, y passa un coup d'eau et saisit ses affaires.) Merci. Au revoir, balbutia-t-il.

Snape ne répondit pas.

* C'EST MOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!*

- MIAAAOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

Harry entra en bondissant dans les appartements du Maître des Potions et sauta immédiatement sur les genoux de ce dernier.

- Mioooouuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrronnnnnnnnn…

* Je t'ai manqué, hein, dis?*

Il poussa un feulement surpris quand l'homme se leva brutalement du sofa en l'empoignant par la peau du cou. Il allait lui donner un coup de patte mi-indigné mi-joueur, mais se glaça en avisant le regard de l'ancien Mangemort qui l'avait élevé à hauteur de son visage. Un regard made-in-Snape, _le_ regard qui vous vous fait instantanément comprendre que vous seriez bien mieux à l'autre bout de la terre mais que hélas…

- Fini de jouer.

… vous n'y êtes pas.

* Je suis maudit.*

- Un chat sans maître, commença l'homme, un chat suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre ce qu'on lui dit, et même ce qu'on ne lui dit pas. Un chat qu'on ne croise pas de la journée. Et un chat qui s'absente pendant toute la durée des examens blancs, pour revenir comme une fleur quatre heures après la dernière matière. ( Il eut un rictus un peu amer.) J'ai été stupide, mais finalement il y a pire que moi. Quelques petits soucis de révisions, peut-être?

Si Harry avait pu, il se serait tiré une balle dans la tête sans hésiter.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, Snape l'avait déposé à terre, avait sorti sa baguette et avait prononcé le contre-sort. Et il se retrouva assis sur le tapis, aux pieds de l'homme.

Nu, bien sûr.

Harry n'avait jamais, _jamais_ pu surprendre Snape. Il se rattrapa au-delà de toutes ses espérances.

Ils restèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes, Harry terrorisé, et Snape ayant visiblement du mal à… à respirer, à penser, à déglutir, à tout. L'homme prit finalement une grande inspiration.

- Potter, je – vous – donnez-moi _une_ bonne raison de ne pas vous jeter l'Endoloris sur-le-champ.

- Si vous faites ça je vais hurler et on me retrouvera tout nu dans votre chambre et vous aurez des ennuis, bredouilla-t-il.

C'était la première chose qui lui passait par la tête. Snape le fixa froidement, puis empoigna sa baguette.

- D'accord. Le Sortilège de Mort, alors.

- Et mon cadavre?! tenta-t-il faiblement.

L'homme resta impassible, mais Harry crut voir son regard pétiller imperceptiblement. Une illusion d'optique, sûrement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Potter, fut le réplique glaciale. J'ai des chaudrons assez grands pour vous faire cuire en entier.

- J'en suis heureux pour vous, répondit-il d'une voix misérable.

Puis il ferma les yeux, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, attendant le sort, regrettant vaguement de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à Ron et à Hermione, de ne pas avoir remercié Dumbledore pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, de ne pas avoir pété le nez de Malefoy une dernière fois, de ne pas – 

- Debout.

Il ouvrit un œil et vit que Snape s'était un peu éloigné et le regardait froidement. Il allait prestement obéir mais…

- Hum…

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil timide.

- Vous n'auriez pas – heu – quelque chose pour…

Snape lui jeta une des moelleuses couvertures qui traînaient sur les fauteuils et Harry s'enveloppa maladroitement dedans.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Un silence plutôt inconfortable s'installa. Harry regardait fixement ses pieds, se disant distraitement que le tapis était aussi confortable sous ses coussinets de chat que sous la plante de ses pieds nus, qu'il pourrait même s'y rouler sous forme humaine comme il le faisait déjà sous forme de chat et que… Il piqua un fard formidable. Snape dut le remarquer car il parla enfin d'une voix sèche.

- Bien. Potter. Allez-vous me dire la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes infiltré durant près d'un mois dans ma vie privée sous votre forme Animagus, qui, soit dit en passant, n'est pas enregistrée par le Ministère, et constitue déjà une raison plus que valable pour vous envoyer à Azkaban?

Voilà qui commençait merveilleusement, se lamenta Harry.

- Je suis obligé de répondre?

- Je pense, oui, fut la réponse sèche.

- Pourquoi? Vous ne pouvez pas m'ôter de points on vous en demanderait la raison, et je pense que vous auriez pas mal d'ennuis, risqua-t-il.

L'homme s'approcha d'un air menaçant.

- Peut-être, Potter, mais je vous assure que je peux aisément m'arranger pour que vous n'obteniez jamais la bonne note en Potions qui vous est nécessaire pour votre entrée à l'Ecole des Aurors.

- C'est du chantage! protesta-t-il.

- Excusez-moi, mais c'est moi qui viens de découvrir que mon chat était en réalité un Animagus – et un de mes élèves, qui plus est. Et bien? Une nouvelle farce de ces valeureux Gryffondors?

- Non!

Snape haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Je – enfin je…

Harry ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait lui raconter.

- … enfin c'était sympa. De venir ici. Le soir, balbutia-t-il simplement.

Aïe. Aïaïaille. Aïaïaïaïaïaïaille.

- Très flatté, fit Snape d'un ton qui exprimait tout le contraire. M. Harry Potter trouve donc "sympa" de se transformer en chat pour passer ses soirées avec son professeur de Potions? Lequel professeur n'est bien entendu pas au courant…

Harry déglutit.

- Vous vous foutez de moi, Potter?! hurla Snape, furieux cette fois. _Répondez-moi_!

- N – non, monsieur. Je suis désolé, monsieur. Mais si je vous l'avais dit, vous ne m'auriez pas laissé – 

- Assurément, fut la réponse sarcastique. Maintenant allez-vous en, Potter.

- Mais je – 

- Réellement, Potter, sortez d'ici, fut la réponse glacée.

Sous-entendu: "Avant que je ne vous tue pour de bon."

Harry baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Excusez-moi, répéta-t-il encore une fois sur le seuil. Je ne voulais pas…

- Sortez. D'ici.

La voix de Snape tremblait véritablement de rage. De rage?

La porte se referma derrière lui. Harry resta un instant immobile, les yeux fixés sur le mur en face de lui, puis se retourna et frappa.

- QU'Y A-T-IL _ENCORE_?!

Harry poussa timidement le battant et passa la tête par l'ouverture.

- Et bien, pendant qu'on y est… Je veux dire puisque vous me criez déjà dessus… Je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, déclara-t-il gentiment.

Snape était blême et ses yeux flamboyaient tandis qu'il marchait vers lui.

- C'est bon, Potter? Vous avez terminé?! articula-t-il en gardant difficilement son calme.

- Je le pense vraiment, vous sa –

Schlack.

Une main le repoussa fermement dehors, et la porte claqua à son nez. Il resta de nouveau un moment sans bouger, puis refrappa.

Un chapelet de jurons fusa tandis qu'il rouvrait rapidement la porte et se glissait à l'intérieur. Snape, un verre à la main, le regarda comme s'il allait vraiment le _vaporiser_.

- Je voulais vous dire que vous avez des mains délicieuses.

L'homme en resta comme deux ronds de flan et Harry en profita.

- Et que vous êtes tout à fait attirant quand vous dormez.

- Potter – 

- Et puisque j'en suis à tout confesser, continua Harry en essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir – s'il n'avait même qu'un peu réfléchi, il serait parti en courant -, et bien j'ai profité de votre sommeil pour passer plusieurs nuits, six exactement, dans vos bras, sous ma forme humaine. Oh, et puis j'ai fouillé dans votre album de photos. Je – je suis vraiment désolé pour votre ami. Malefoy est un connard. Le père comme le fils. J'ai adoré me faire papouiller dans vos bras. Et puis Dumbledore m'a reconnu, quand il est venu. Et vous avez une voix vraiment sexy. Et je m'excuse pour avoir massacré votre laboratoire, la première nuit. Et puis… je voulais vous demander pourquoi vous m'avez dit d'allez me faire foutre, dans l'infirmerie, parce que vous aviez l'air vraiment triste, mais je suppose que vous ne me répondrez pas. Bon. Je m'en vais. Je vous rends juste votre couverture…

Il laissa simplement tomber la couverture à terre. Si Snape avait eu l'air choqué quelques minutes auparavant, ce n'était rien à côté de la tête qu'il tirait actuellement. Harry soupira et se détourna, se demandant vaguement combien de dixièmes de secondes il lui restait exactement à vivre…

- Potter…

Ca sonnait vraiment, vraiment très étranglé. Harry adressa une rapide prière à St Gudinou, patron sorcier des élèves et plus spécialement de leurs problèmes de cœur, et que chaque adolescent de Poudlard avait appris à invoquer plus ou moins rapidement suivant ses besoins, bref, il lui adressa une rapide prière, croisa les doigts, et se retourna.

Se prenant de plein fouet Snape qui s'avançait vers lui.

Ce n'était peut-être pas voulu, mais c'eut le mérite d'être efficace.

Avant même de réfléchir Harry tendit le cou et embrassa l'homme. La suite aurait pu se passer comme dans un rêve, mais c'était tout simplement trop incroyablement – pas de mots pour décrire ça, l'informa son cerveau – trop incroyablement _à hurler_ pour être un rêve. Les mains de Snape glissèrent d'un seul geste jusqu'à ses fesses et –

- OhMonsimmmmpphhhh!

La langue de Snape, les mains de Snape, le corps de Snape – Harry s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla dans un grand lit bien connu et jeta un coup d'œil perdu autour de lui. Que…?

Oh.

Il se renfonça sous les couvertures, le cœur battant la chamade. Snape. Snape l'avait _embrassé_.

Et lui s'était évanoui.

Pauvre con.

- Réveillé, Potter? le fit sursauter une voix froide.

Il fit émerger sa tête des couvertures et aperçut l'homme en question qui entrait dans la pièce, l'air impassible.

- Heu – oui. Ca… ça fait longtemps?

- Une dizaine de minutes.

Harry digéra l'information. Okay. Snape l'avait amené dans son lit. Pas à l'infirmerie. Il fallait dire qu'il en aurait eu des choses à expliquer… Bien. Et maintenant?

- Excusez-moi, murmura-t-il d'un ton contrit.

- Que je vous excuse de quoi?

Harry leva un regard surpris.

- De m'être évanoui.

Il observa un instant les deux puits d'ombre et comprit.

- Aaaah – ah ça non, je ne m'excuse pas, marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux, bien conscient que l'homme avait dû avoir le temps de reprendre son sang-froid et donc…

* Chuis foutu, chuis foutu, chuis foutu, chuis foutu, chuis foutu, lalalèèèèèreuh…*

Mais aucun Avada Kedavra ne vint le frapper. 

- Ca fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas mangé?

Harry réfléchit. Avec les dernières révisions dès qu'il avait un moment…

- Hier soir?

- Et dormi?

Holà…

- Avant-avant-hier matin? risqua-t-il d'une voix timide.

Son professeur ne fit aucun commentaire, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vous réveillerai demain vers six heures.

A peine le cerveau de l'adolescent avait-il enregistré l'information qu'il s'endormit.

Mmmmh…

Décidément, les draps de ce lit étaient _si_ confortables…

Harry bascula sur le côté, cherchant le corps chaud et doux et confortable à côté duquel il passait habituellement ses nuits… Il ne devait plus être très tard, il faudrait qu'il se retransforme bientôt… Mais où était passé cet enfoiré?

- Severus… marmonna-t-il en tâtonnant parmi les draps, les yeux toujours clos.

Puis les souvenirs de la nuit précédente déferlèrent dans son cerveau en une micro-seconde et il s'assit brusquement, totalement réveillé. Et s'aperçut que Snape était bien là. Sinon dans le lit, du moins installé sur une chaise, l'observant avec une expression qui lui fit brutalement avaler sa salive, de crainte ou d'excitation, il ne savait trop.

- Bon – bonjour, balbutia-t-il, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était toujours nu.

- Bonjour, dit enfin Snape sans sembler prêter attention à son embarras. Il est six heures et quelque. Je vous suggère de regagner votre dortoir.

Sa voix était comme d'habitude: froide, ennuyée, et horriblement sensuelle.

- Potter?

Harry cligna des yeux.

- Quoi? Ho, oui, excusez-moi. J'y vais. Merci.

Il saisit ses lunettes qui reposaient sur la table de chevet, puis se tourna vers l'homme.

- Merci… pour cette nuit.

Si Snape comprit, il n'en montra rien, se contentant d'agiter la main comme pour chasser une mouche.

- Oui, oui, allez-vous en, maintenant.

Harry soupira et se transforma en chat. L'homme eut la politesse de sembler impressionné.

Il sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la porte, mais se ravisa en passant près de la chaise où était assis son hôte, bondit sur ses genoux, se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et lui mordilla l'oreille. Il sentit son professeur hésiter, lever les mains comme pour le repousser, puis de longs doigts délicats plongèrent dans sa fourrure et lui arrachèrent de petits frissons voluptueux. Ronronnant à moitié, il se retransforma et, assis sur les cuisses son professeur, son torse nu contre le sien, frémissant sous les mains qui glissaient le long de ses hanches, il murmura à l'oreille de Severus Snape.

- Vous voulez vraiment que je m'en aille?

Seul un son mi-soupir mi-grognement lui répondit, et il sourit avant de l'embrasser – il n'avait plus du tout sommeil, cette fois, et c'était tant mieux.

Quelques jours plus tard…

- Harry? _Harry?!_

Le brun se tourna vers Hermione avec un charmant sourire.

- Mais tu es impossible en ce moment! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? s'énerva-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de mordre à belles dents dans sa bouchée de steak. Il avait très faim. Il avait finalement eu une moyenne de dix et demie à ses examens blancs – peu brillant – , et s'en souciait comme d'une guigne. Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie. Par exemple…

- Est-ce que tu sais où est Ron? continua son amie. On ne le voit plus en ce moment…

Il haussa les épaules. Ron était assez grand pour s'en sortir tout seul…

Des exclamations venant du côté des Serpentard lui firent lever la tête. Un attroupement s'était formé à l'un des bouts de leur table.

- Oh, il est trop _chou_! piailla une voix que ses oreilles reconnurent à regret comme celles de Parkinson.

- Tu l'as trouvé où, Draco?

Entre deux uniformes, Harry entraperçut Malefoy, tenant quelque chose dans ses bras.

- A l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite, répondit le blond qui souriait d'un air réellement joyeux.

- Tu vas le garder?

- Oui, je pense. Il n'a pas l'air sauvage…

Merveilleux euphémisme. Le petit renard qui se blottissait dans ses bras n'avait _vraiment _pas l'air sauvage. Pour être exact, il semblait adorer les mains fines qui lui effleuraient la tête, et affichait un air positivement béat.

- Non… souffla Harry.

La petite bestiole ouvrit un œil paresseux, l'aperçut, et lui fit un éclatant clin d'œil. Puis Malefoy l'emporta hors de la Salle.

FIN.

_Petit message perso à **Dega**:_

_GYAAAAAAHHH enfin quelqu'un pour comprendre mon malheur! *pleure d'émotion* Conteeeeeeeente!_

_Tu es en véto-véto ou en BCPST (craaaassssssssss! ^_^)? Moi je tente ce foutu concours pour la deuxième fois ET JE VAIS L'AVOIR D'ABORD! (Enfin peut-être que si je passais un peu plus de temps sur mes leçons et moins sur mes fics je l'aurais…)_

_Sinon je suis à Marcelin Berthelot (94). Et toi? Peut-être que toi aussi… et peut-être que tu es dans la même classe que moi? Ca me ferait bien marrer… mais je ne te dirai pas qui je suis! :p_

_Bye!_

_Lychee_


End file.
